


Scenes From A Marriage : The Long Road Home (결혼의 풍경들 : 먼 길 따라 집으로) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 스티브와 버키가 함께 살아가는 브루클린 집.12월 8일부터 12월 24일까지 매일매일의 기록.이전 추수감사절 (‘네 번째는 속임수’) 직후의 크리스마스 시즌 이야기.





	Scenes From A Marriage : The Long Road Home (결혼의 풍경들 : 먼 길 따라 집으로) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

**12월 8일**

 

_07:30 SGR 출발 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체 (A-22)_

_07:53 SGR 도착 센트럴 타일 컴퍼니 (A-96)_

_08:22 SGR 출발 센트럴 타일 컴퍼니 (A-96)_

_08:47 SGR 도착 959 74번가 (A-96)_

 

**#**

 나타샤는 커피를 마시면서 가장 최근의 신문 더미를 훑어보고 있었다. 고개를 들자, 침실 문간에 창백한 얼굴로 서 있는 반즈가 보였다. “헤이.” 나타샤가 말했다. “너 지금 상태가—”

 “걔 어딨어?” 반즈가 약간 잠긴 목소리로 물었다. “갔어?”

 “그래, 갔어.” 나타샤는 최대한 아무렇지 않은 목소리로 말했다. “그치만 넌 지금—”

 “난 괜찮아.” 반즈가 말했다. 그리고는 약간 비틀대면서 소파로 향했다. “내가 안 괜찮으면 걔가 갔겠어?”

 “아니.” 잠시 후, 나타샤가 말했다. “아니, 아니겠지.” 그녀는 반즈의 옆 소파 쿠션 위에 쌓여있는 지난 신문지들 더미를 흘끗 바라보고는, 다시 아무렇지 않은 척 하는 목소리로 말했다. “커피 있는데- 좀 줄까?”

 “아니 괜찮아.” 반즈가 멍하니 내뱉었다. 하지만 그리고나서 나타샤를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. “걔 일하러 갔어?”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 인상을 찌푸렸다. “밴을 쓸 수가 없으니까 안 갈 거라고 생각했는데, 그냥 오토바이를 타고 갔어. 아 그리고 볼만한 게 있는데.” 나타샤는 쓴웃음을 지었다. “너희 집 차고 앞에 40만 달러 짜리 차가 있어. 토니가 놓고간 감시 차량인데- 한번 가서 봐봐.”

 반즈는 손바닥 끝으로 제 이마를 문질렀다. 걸려들지 않았다. “어디로 갔어, 74번가?” 

 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그래. 크로이덴.”

 “부엌 공사를 마저 하려는 거야.” 반즈가 중얼거렸다. “당연히 그렇겠지.”

 “오, 그것보다 더 심하던데.” 나타샤는 뭐라 말할 수 없는 짜증이 치미는 것을 느꼈다. “그 사람들한테 ‘일부 환불’을 해주겠다고 하던데, 왜냐하면—” 

 버키는 양 손을 눈가에 얹고서 반쯤 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “오, 맙소사.”

 “추수감사절 전까지 끝냈어야 했는데 못 했으니까.” 나타샤가 말을 이었다. “사소한 차질 때문에. 그냥 뉴욕에 테러가 일어난 것 뿐이니까. 맙소사, 너희 가게가 문 닫으려면 'CIA'까지 개입할 필요는 없을 것 같은데, 만약 스티브가 계속 이렇게—”

 “넌 지금 채용됐어.” 반즈가 씁쓸하게 말하고는, 곧바로 인상을 찌푸렸다. “그들이 우리 가게를 닫게 한대?”

 “나야 모르지.” 나타샤가 짜증스럽게 내뱉었다. “아무도 몰라. 내 정보원들도 아무도— 뭐가 어떻게 되어가는 건지 그 누구도 모르는 것 같은데.”

 “그래, 일단 나는 확실히 모르고.” 반즈가 말했다. “난 뉴스랑 완전히 차단됐거든, 그 누구 때문에.” 반즈는 메탈 손을 신문 더미 위로 툭 내려놓았고, 나타샤는 그가 내내 그 신문 더미를 의식하고 있었다는 것을 알아차렸다. 물론, 당연히 그랬겠지. 거실로 나온 이유가 바로 그거였을테니까. 틀림없이 그랬다.

 나타샤는 입술을 깨물며 잠시 재보았다. 반즈는 그녀를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었는데, 마치 무슨 말이라도 해보라는 듯한 태도였다. 반즈가 몸을 회복할 동안 스티브는 완강한 태도로 그 어떤 신문도 침실 안으로 들이지 못하게 했고, 벽에 꽂혀 있던 라디오와 텔레비전의 플러그도 전부 빼버렸던 것이다. 하지만…

 나타샤는 마침내 어깨를 으쓱이면서 물러섰다. “내 생각에 넌 저걸 봐야만 해.” 진지한 목소리였다. “너에 대한 거니까, 어쨌든, 그리고… 음, 내 생각에 저건 꽤 흥미로운 데가 있거든. 누군가와 얘기를 좀 나눌 수 있다면 거절하진 않겠어. 스티브는… 제대로 된 생각을 하기엔 너무 화가 나 있거든.”

 “1936년부터 그랬지.” 반즈는 그렇게 말하면서 제일 위에 놓인 신문을 무릎 위로 끌어왔다.

 “아니.” 나타샤가 자리에서 일어나서 신문지 더미 너머 반대편에 앉으면서 말했다. “만약 볼 거라면, 맨 아래서부터 시작해야 돼. —이게 제일 첫 번째 거야.” 나타냐는 지난 주에 나온 ‘The New York Trumpet’을 꺼내서 그에게 건네주었다. “너희 신문 진짜 많이 구독하더라. 활자 매체를 누가 먹여 살리는지 이제야 알았네.”

 “오랜 습관으로.” 버키가 희미한 목소리로 말했다. 두 눈은 이미 헤드라인 위에 고정되어 있었다. “하울링 코만도 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈, 1945년 작전 중 사망으로 보고 되었으나 쉴드 뉴욕 본부에서 목격되다”. 그 아래로는, 대문자로 된 부제가 작게 붙어 있었다. “슈퍼 솔져 프로그램의 확산에 대한 증거”.그리고 하나 더. “반즈 병장, 1917년 출생, 현재 거의 100세”.

 

 

**12월 9일**

 

**\- The New York Trumpet -**

 

****

 

**"하울링 코만도 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈, 1945년 작전 중 사망으로 보고 되었으나 쉴드 뉴욕 본부에서 목격되다"**

 

 

**반즈 변장, 1917년 출생, 현재 거의 100세**

 

 **NEW YORK** \- 다수의 목격자들 중 대부분은 쉴드의 국가 개입 전략 및 시행  & 군수 부서에 속한 요원들로, 어제 쉴드 본부의 로비에서 스티브 로저스, 즉 캡틴 아메리카가 하울링 코만도의 제임스 뷰캐넌 병장과 매우 닮은 남자를 부축해 나가는 모습을 보았다고 주장했다. 이러한 주장은 매우 놀라운 것으로, 반즈 병장, 즉 버키 반즈로 잘 알려진 그는 1945년에 작전 중 사망한 것으로 추정되어 왔기 때문이다.

 1917년 3월 10일 브루클린에서 태어난 반즈 병장은, 전쟁 영웅이자 슈퍼 솔져인 로저스(98)가 1945년 3월 5일 발키리의 추락과 함께 실종되었던 날 바로 그 며칠 전에 스위스 알프스에서의 미션 중에 사망한 것으로 보고 되었다. 두 사람은 모두 사망한 것으로 추정되었으나 그들의 시신은 결코 발견되지 않았다. 캡틴 아메리카는 2011년, 러시아 과학자들로 구성된 탐사팀에 의해서 북극에서 냉동된 채로 발견되었고 그 이후 되살아났다. 반즈 병장(99)역시 이제, 지금까지 그를 살아남게 해준 일종의 “슈퍼 세럼”을 투여받았던 것으로 보인다. 어제 오후 맨하튼 시내에서 목격된 남자가 정말로 증인들이 주장하는 것처럼 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈라면, 그는 세월의 흔적을 명백히 비껴간 듯 하다. 현장에서 찍힌 사진들을 보면 그는 거의 한 세기를 살아온 사람이라기보다는 서른 살 즈음에 가까워 보이기 때문이다.

 안보를 중시하는 쉴드의 방침 치고는 드물게도, 두 사람이 맨하튼 시내에 모습을 드러낸 것으로 추정되는 직후에 반즈 병장과 로저스를 찍은 사진과 휴대폰 영상들이 인터넷에 떠돌기 시작했다. @BreakingNews는 그로부터 한 시간도 지나지 않은 시점에 사진을 입수해서 트위터에 올렸다. “버키 반즈는 살아있는가 죽었는가 Yes or No?” 또한 #howling commandos, #greatest generation 같은 해쉬태그들을 달기도 했다. 동일한 인물로 추정되는 두 남자를 여러 각도에서 찍은 사진과 영상들은 곧바로 날조된 것이라는 의혹을 받기는 했지만, 즉시 입소문을 타고 빠르게 퍼져나갔다. 한동안 공개적으로 모습을 드러낸 적이 없던 로저스는 수염을 기르고 민간인 복장을 하고 있었던 반면, 반즈 병장은 -또 하나의 기묘한 미스테리를 불러 일으키는 지점인데- 파란색과 흰색이 섞인 친숙한 캡틴 아메리카 유니폼을 입고 있었다. 사진을 통해서 보면, 반즈 병장은 머리에 붕대를 감은 채 로저스에게 기대어 몸을 지탱하고 있다. 이는 반즈 병장이 부상을 입은 상태였고 쉴드의 로비를 지나기 위해 로저스와 그 동료 ‘어벤져스’인 나타샤 로마노프의 도움을 받아야 했다는 증인들의 진술과 일치한다.

 ‘FactChecking.org’, ‘Snopes.com’과 같은 인터넷 폭로 사이트들의 접속자 수가 폭주하는 가운데, 공식적인 인정도 부정도 이루어지지 않고 있는 상황이다. 쉴드의 대표들은 이에 대해 어떠한 언급도 하기를 거부했으며, CIA, 국방부, 합동 참모본부 역시 마찬가지이다. 미군 대변인인 콜첵(KellyAnn Kolchek) 중위가, 반즈 병장의 생존 소식을 듣게 된다면 매우 기쁠 것이라고 말한 것이 전부이다. 하지만 상황을 파악하고 있는 몇몇 정보원들이 ‘The Trumpet’에 제보한 바에 따르면, 반즈 병장의 공직 생활 복귀에 대한 발표가 곧 예정되어 있다고 한다.

 

 

**슈퍼 솔져 프로그램의 확산에 대한 증거?**

 

 **WASHINGTON** \- 뉴욕에서 어제, 하울링 코만드의 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈 병장이 1945년 2월 27일 사망으로 기록된 후 거의 73년이 지난 시점에서 갑작스럽게 다시 모습을 드러냈다. 그리고 이 사건은 ‘전략 과학 본부’(SSR)가 세계 2차 대전 당시 시행한 슈퍼 솔져 프로그램에서 지금까지 밝혀진 것보다 더욱 면밀하게 이 계획을 실행했던 것인지에 대한 수많은 의문을 야기시켰다.

 체스터 필립스(Chester Phillips) 대령의 지휘 아래 ‘SSR’은, 독일 망명자이자 노벨상 수상자인 아브라함 어스킨 박사가 개발한 세럼을 사용해 화학적으로 강화된 슈퍼 솔져 부대를 편성하려는 프로젝트를 추진했다. 1941년에서부터 1943년까지 진행된 이 프로젝트는 1943년 6월 스티브 로저스를 캡틴 아메리카로 탈바꿈시킨 것으로 끝이 났다. 그 직후 어스킨 박사는 살해되었으며, 세럼의 포뮬라는 사라졌던 것이다. 슈퍼 솔져 부대는 창설되지 않았으며 지금까지는 스티브 로저스 단 한 명만이 유일한 슈퍼 솔져로 알려져 있었다. 그러나 지금 이 시점에서는, 어스킨 박사의 포뮬라를 주입받은 대상이 최소한 한 명은 더 있는 것으로 추정된다. 로저스가 세럼을 맞았을 당시 제임스 반즈 병장은 이미 107 연대의 대원으로 유럽 무대에서 복무 중이었다. 추후에 그는 어린 시절부터 함께 자라온 친구에 의해 하이드라에게서 구출되었고, ‘SSR’에 차출되어 하울링 코만도의 창설 멤버 중 한 명이 되었다. 만일 어제의 사건이 진짜라면, 즉 반즈 병장이 실제로 살아있고 그토록 잘 알려진 예전 사진 속 모습과 놀랍도록 흡사한 모습을 하고 있다면, ‘SSR’이 지금까지 역사에 기록된 것보다 더욱 본격적으로 프로젝트를 시행했다는 결론에 도달할 수 밖에 없게 된다.

 결론적으로, ‘The Trumpet’은 정보 자유법에 따라, 1943년 11월 로저스 대위가 반즈 병장을 구출한 시점부터 1945년 2월 반즈 병장이 알프스에서 추락하여 사망한 것으로 기록된 시점까지의 ‘SSR’ 관련 모든 기록들을 조회할 수 있도록 요청했다. 우리는 반즈 병장이든 혹은 그 일에 관련된 다른 누군가든 이차 대전 중에 실험 대상이 되었다는 사실을 비롯해 이전까지는 ‘SSR’의 슈퍼 솔져 프로그램 중 문서화되지 않았던 부분을 밝혀낼 수 있기를 기대한다. “전쟁 중에 미국이 추가적으로 슈퍼 솔져를 만들어 낸 사실이 있는지, 만일 그렇다면 그 수가 얼마나 되는지를 밝히는 것은 우리 국가 보안에 있어서 필수불가결한 사안입니다.” 공화당 상원의원인 이즈메이(Christopher Ismay)가 발언한 내용이다. “국가를 위해 50년, 60년, 혹은 70년이 넘도록 복무해 왔을 군인들에 의해 수집된 정보는 헤아릴 수 없이 큰 가치를 갖게 될 것입니다.”

 

 

**12월 10일**

 

 “홀리 쉿.” 버키가 커다랗고 멀건 눈으로 나타샤를 올려다 보았다. “‘SSR’이라고 생각하네. 나한테 일어난 일이, 그게—”

 “그게 중요한 게 아냐.” 나타샤가 답했다. “흥미로운 부분은 거기가 아냐.” 버키는 잠시 그녀를 빤히 바라보다가 잔뜩 쌓인 신문 중 하나를 집어들었다. 그리고는 다음, 또 다음, 그 다음, 다음 신문.

 

  

 

 

 

 나타샤는 답답한 듯이 버키의 손에 들린 신문을 가로챘다. 버키가 올려다보는 시선에 -충격에 휩싸인 채 마친 어린 아이처럼 갈피를 잃은 듯한 그 시선- 예상치 못했던 죄책감이 가슴을 찔렀다. “내 여동생이야.” 신문을 향해 손을 뻗으며 그가 중얼거렸다. “그 기사는—”

 “넌 큰 그림을 못 보고 있어.” 나타샤가 말했다. “말하자면, 거기 조그만 거.” 그녀는 ‘Brooklyn Citizen’을 집어들고는 접어서, 앞면에 인쇄된 사진 한 구석에 삽입된 조그만 사진을 손가락으로 톡톡 치며 버키에게 신문을 도로 내밀었다. 메인으로 걸린 사진은 스티브가 버키를 쉴드 로비에서 부축해가는 모습을 휴대폰으로 찍은 것으로 수많은 사진 중 하나였지만, 그 아래에 삽입된 사진은 과거의 것이었다. 해변에 있는 버키와 스티브의 흑백 사진. 전쟁 전의 버키와 스티브.

 

 

 

 버키 반즈, 그는 잘생긴 소년이었고 스스로도 그걸 알고 있는 모습이었다. 사진 속에서 그는 웃통을 벗고 수영복 바지를 입은 채로, 한쪽 팔을 스티브의 목에 두르고 있었다. 스티브는 숫기 없는 모습으로 눈을 찡그리고 있었고, 태양에든 다른 무엇에든 노출 되길 꺼리는 것처럼 보였다. 손에는 작은 스케치북을 들고 있었다. 눈길을 던지는 쪽은 보통 스티브였으리라. 긴 앞머리가 얼굴 위로 드리워져 눈을 찌르고 있었다. 나타샤는 그 모습을 보면서 그가 일부러 머리를 기른 거였는지 궁금해졌다.

 “이걸 봐.” 나타샤의 말에, 버키가 얼굴을 찡그리며 사진을 내려다 보았다. “이거 기억해?”

 버키는 천천히 고개를 저었다. “언제였는지 전혀 모르겠어. 이건, 언제라고 해도 말이 되니까. 다만.” 그는 인상을 쓴 채 고개를 기울였다. “카메라가 있다는 것만 빼면. 우리가 아는 사람 중에 카메라를 가진 사람이 없었던 거 같은데.” 버키는 사진을 가만히 들여다보았다. 나타샤는 그가 제 자신만만했던 유년시절에 감탄하고 있을지 궁금했다. 하지만 곧 버키가 씨익 웃으면서 그녀를 올려다 보았다. “너도 얠 사랑한다는 거, 다 알아—”

 그 모습에 나타샤는 다소 놀랐다. “그래 맞아.” 그녀가 말했다.

 “—그러니까 그냥 인정하자고. 한 명 분 치고는 과한 코를 갖고 있다는 거, 스티브 말야.” 버키는 다시 신문을 내려다 보았다. 애정 어린 눈길과 함께 그의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌다. “예전엔 더 심했지, 왜냐면 그 때는 얼굴도 훨씬 작았으니까. 그리고 그 툭 튀어나온 콧등. 그게 얼마나 많이 부러졌는지는 신만이 아실 걸.”

 “넌 아직도 놓치고 있는 게 있어.” 나타샤가 재차 부드럽게 말했다. ‘The New Work Eye’를 건네주면서. “자, 다시, 봐봐.” 그녀는 손가락을 들어 오래된 사진 또 하나를 가리켰다. 버키가 홀로 공원 벤치에 앉아 담배를 피우는 사진이었다.

 

 

 

 버키는 사진을 쳐다보더니 어깨를 으쓱였다. “원하는 게 뭐야. 난 사진이 잘 받아.” 그러더니 문득 미간을 찌푸렸고, 나타샤는 말 그대로 그 머릿속에 스치는 생각을 읽을 수가 있었다. 두꺼운 신문 뭉치들 사이를 마침내 꿰뚫어보기 시작한 것이다.

 “맞아.” 나타샤가 뒤로 기대 앉으며 말했다. “찡그린 얼굴이 없어, 전혀 없다고— 난 바로 몇 시간 전에 스미소니언에 접속해 봤거든. 옛날에 넌 대체로 인상을 쓰고 있던데.”

 버키는 신경질적으로 나타샤를 올려다 보았다. 정말로, 얼굴을 찌푸리면서. “그래, 우린 빌어먹을 세계 대전을 치르는 중이었거든.”

 “그렇지. 그치만 여기 있는 너희 사진들을 봐. 합창단 소년들 한 쌍처럼, 해변에서의 한 때. 연약하고, 무해하고. 게다가 도대체가—”

 “이 사진들은 어디서 난 거야?” 반즈가 고개를 저으며 중얼거렸다.

 “—이 사진들은 어디서 난거지?” 나타샤가 말을 끝맺었다. 바로 그게, 정확히 그녀가 하고자 하는 질문이었으니까. “스미소니언에는 없었어, 로저스가 돌아 왔을 때, 내가—” 말을 잘랐지만 너무 늦었다. 버키는 예리하게 꿰뚫어보는 시선을 던지고는 이내 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

 “네가 걔 담당이었지.” 버키가 말했다.

 “그래.” 나타샤가 낮은 목소리로 수긍했다.

 “그리고 나서도 나중에도, 물론, 넌 보호 감찰을 했었고.” 버키가 비꼬듯이 말했다.

 “그래, 그렇게 해서 여기까지 온 거잖아, 안 그래?” 나타샤가 받아쳤다. “너랑 나?”

 “물론 그렇지. 넌 스티브의 안전을 확보해야 했고, 나한테서 보호해야 했으니까.” 버키가 말했다. “그러니까 넌 걔에 대해서 잘 알겠네. 아마 나에 대해서도 그렇겠고.”

 “꽤 전문가에 가깝지, 사실.” 나타샤가 말했다. “내가 직접 조사를 좀 했어. 그게 내 일이었고. 그런데도 이 사진들은 전혀 본 적이 없어.”

 버키는 고개를 끄덕이면서 다시 신문을 내려다보며 눈을 찡그렸다. “출처가 없어.”

 “공용 자료겠지.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하던 중에 뭔가 기억이 난 듯 했다… 그녀는 신문들 사이를 뒤적여서 무언가를 찾아냈다. “자 여기.” 나타샤가 소리내어 캡션을 읽었다. “제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈, 1938년 경, 브루클린 대학 도서관 제공.” 그녀는 신문을 버키에게 건네주고 휴대폰을 집어들었다. 그리고 몇 번 두드리더니 질문에 대한 답을 찾은 것 같았다. “하, 블로그에 올라왔네.” 나타샤는 어이없다는 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. “빌어먹을 도서관 사서들.” 그녀는 반즈에게 소리내어 읽어주었다. “버키 반즈의 충격적인 귀환에 대한 대중적 관심에 의해, 이전에는 본 적 없던 스티브 로저스와 버키 반즈의 사진들이 ‘The Brooklin Times-Union’의 아카이브에서 발견되었고—”

 “제길, 나 ‘Times-Union’ 기억 나.” 버키가 말했다. “‘Times Plaza’가 아직도 거기 있지- 플랫버시 애비뉴에.” 그는 그 쪽을 향해 손을 내저었다.

 “—이는 1950년 신문 발간이 중단된 이후에 브루클린 대학에 기증되었다. 사진들의 출처가 제대로 밝혀진 것은 아니다. 여기 그렇게 말하네. 해변에서 찍은 스티브와 네 사진의 제목은 그냥 ‘소년들-코니 아일랜드(Boys-Coney Island)’야. 일부 사진들은 널리 퍼졌고. 길가의 남자, 해변의 소년들.” 나타샤는 휴대폰을 내려놓았다. “이건 좋은 사진이거든. 친근하고, 인간적이고. 저 사진을 찾아내려고 누군가 애를 좀 쓴 모양인데, 반즈. 저 어딘가 널 좋아하는 사람이 있는 것 같아 보이네.”

 버키는 그 말에 거북해 보였다. “스티브겠지, 네 말은.”

 “아니, 그렇지 않아. 내 생각엔 너야. 누군지 떠오르는 사람 있어?” 버키는 천천히 고개를 저었다.

 

**#**

_12:31 SGR 출발 959 74번가 (A-96)_

_12:36 SGR 도착 13번 애비뉴 커피숍 (A-96)_

_12:51 SGR 출발 13번 애비뉴 커피숍 (A-96) — 12:58 SGR 도착 959 74번가 (A-96)_

_17:35 SGR 출발 959 74번가 (A—96)_

_17:48 SGR 도착 Marenstein 베이커리 (A-96)_

_17:59 SGR 출발 Marenstein 베이커리 (A-96)_

_18:14 SGR 도착 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체 (A-22)_

 

 

**12월 11일**

 

 “너 그거 읽지 마.” 두 사람은 고개를 들었다. 스티브가 더러워진 작업복 차림으로, 무거운 데님 셔츠와 카키 팬츠에 작업용 부츠를 신은 채 거기 서 있었다. 스티브는 굳은 얼굴로 반즈를 바라보고는, 나타샤에게는 마치 이게 ‘나타샤의’ 잘못이라는 듯한 시선을 던졌다. 왜 반즈의 손에서 신문들을 빼앗아서 갈가리 찢어버리지 않았냐며 추궁하듯이. “벜. 거기서 네가 모르는 무슨 얘기를 하겠어?”

 “내 여동생하고 한 인터뷰가 있던데.” 버키가 말했다. “엘리하고. 1974년부터—”

 “엘리에 대해서 네가 모르는 무슨 얘길 하는데?” 스티브는 화를 내고 있었다. “네 동생이니까, 누구보다 잘 아는 건 너야. 이건 그저 빌어먹을 사생활 침해라고.”

 “이건 계획이야.” 방 맞은 편에서 나타샤가 조용히 말했다. “누군가의 계획이라고. 누구인지는 아직 몰라도—”

 “대체 누구겠어?” 스티브가 그녀에게 벌컥 화를 냈다. “우리가 아니면, 그들이지.”

 “그럴지도.” 나타샤가 수긍했다. “하지만 이건 호의적이야, 스티브. 동정적인 뉘앙스라고. 젊고 잘생긴 버키 반즈의 귀환— 윈터 솔져나 하이드라에 대한 얘기는 전혀 없어. 그저 브루클린 소년이고, 고결한 세대의 영웅이지. 역사책에서 막 튀어나온 하울링 코만도. 캡틴 아메리카의 제일 친한 친구고— 혹은 그 ‘자신’도 캡틴 아메리카일지도 모르고. 너희 둘이서 주말마다 함께 해왔던 일일 수도 있지. 싸움에서 이기고 스틱볼도 하고.”

 “그만.” 스티브가 낮게 읊조렸다. 버키는 이미 턱을 굳게 다문 채 다른 곳을 쳐다보고 있었다. —어쩐지 지쳐보이는 모습이었다.

 “이건 ‘프레임’이야, 스티브.” 나타샤가 주장했다. “누군가 여기서 ‘프레임’을 짜고 있는 거라고. 너희 둘이 함께인 사진들을 실었어. 스티브와 버키. 예전과 지금. 이 남자가 너에게 중요한 존재라는 사실을 온 세상에 보여주고 있는 거야— 그리고 그러므로, 이 남자는 정말로 중요한 존재인 거고. 반박할 수 없이. 넌 진실함 그 자체를 상징하는 존재잖아. 그러니까 이건 너희에 대한 지지를 내포하고 있는 거라고. 내가 한다고 해도 이렇게까지 모든 걸 잘 지휘할 수는 없었을텐데.”

 “그래, 그럼 퍼레이드라도 하자.” 스티브가 이를 악물었다. “아주 성대하게, 5번 가에서 색종이 테이프라도 뿌리면서. 웃으면서 손도 흔들고 아기들한테 키스도 하고. 대통령과의 사진 촬영도 할 수 있겠네. 네가 입을 열 기회를 별로 주진 않을거야, 벜, 그치만 괜찮아. 왜냐하면 넌 브루클린 악센트를 갖고 있으니까 어쨌든 네가 할 말이 뭔지는 아무도 듣고 싶어하지 않을 테니까. 그리고 숲 속에 있는 멋진 오두막이 있어. 북부 쪽 호숫가에. 언론이 너무 시끄러워지면 널 거기로 데려가서 한동안 지내게 해 줄거야.” 나타샤는 명치를 한 대 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 스티브를 호숫가 숙소로 데려간 것은 바로 자신이었기 때문이다. 치타우리 공격이 있고 나서, 그리고— “그리고나면 아마 네게 어딘가 작은 아파트를 하나 구해주겠지. 식기세척기도 있어. —어째서인지 네가 그걸 보고 몹시 기뻐하길 기대할테니, 만약 아니어도 그런 척 해. 근데 중요한 건, 만약 그들이 너를 적이라고 결정하면 이 모든 건 전혀 아무래도 상관이 없다는 거야. 난 캡틴 아메리카였어.” 스티브의 말에, 그 과거형 문장에 나타샤의 뱃속이 죄어들었다. “그렇다고 다를 건 전혀 없던데. 기회가 생기자마자 내게 등을 돌렸지.”

“그건 하이드라였어.” 나타샤가 항변했다. “이건— 누가 하고 있는 거든, 이건 하이드라가 아냐.”

“전부 다 하이드라야.” 스티브가 쓰라리게 내뱉고는, 옷을 갈아입고 씻으러 가버렸다.

 

**#**

 “음.” 나타샤는 감정을 억누르고 침착한 목소리로 말했다. “별로 잘 안 된 것 같네.” 

 버키는 여전히 창백했지만 나타샤를 쳐다보면서 무심하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “쟨 드라마틱한 데가 있잖아, 신경쓰지 마. 그런 수트를 입으려면 좀 드라마틱한 구석이 있어야 하는거지. 난 진짜 죽을 정도로 부끄럽던데— 헤이.” 스티브가 깨끗한 스웨터로 갈아입고 수건으로 얼굴을 닦으면서 나오자 버키는 즉시 그에게로 관심을 돌렸다. “그러니까 넌 이게 함정 같다는 거야? 그러니까, 이렇게 일부러 흘리는 거. 우리 앞에 조금씩 빛을 비춰가면서 어둠 속에서 우릴 끌어내려는 걸 수도 있지.”

 “그럴 지도.” 부엌으로 향하면서 스티브가 말했다. 주전자가 부딪히고 철컹거리는 소리가 났다. “함정일 수도 있고. 너를 그 퍼레이드랑 대통령이랑 오두막이랑 그런 걸로 꾀어놓은 다음에 이러는 거지. ‘워워, 헤이, 언론을 막아. 버키 반즈가 윈터 솔져야, 하이드라 요원이고 무시무시한 암살자라고. 정말 믿을 수가 없네! —그게 정말이야? 믿을 수가 없군.’ 수프 먹을 사람, 수프 만들 거야.”

 “수프를 데우는 거겠지.” 버키가 정정했다. 스티브는 주전자를 쾅 소리가 나게 내려 놓고 돌아섰다.

 “그래. 수프 데운다. 맨손으로 만들어내는게 아니고. 너 아예 내가 처음부터 만들까?” 스티브는 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬었고, 나타샤는 두 사람을 번갈아 보았다. 버키가 도대체 왜 스티브를 자극하는 건지 의아했다. 어째서 기어코 스티브를 이렇게, 이런 때에, 명백히—

 버키는 느리게 턱을 긁적이며 말했다. “아냐, 통조림이면 돼.” 그리고는 나지막한 목소리로 덧붙였다. “진정해.” 스티브는 등을 돌리고 두 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 스토브를 가만히 내려다보았다. 온 몸에서 분노가 금방이라도 끓어 넘칠 듯 했다. 버키는 몸을 일으켜서 스티브의 뒤로 가까이 다가갔다. 그러나 손은 뻗지 않고서. 그리고는 스티브의 귓가에 대고 가만히 속삭였다. “괜찮을 거야, 정말이야.” 나타샤는 둘만의 공간과 프라이버시를 지켜주기 위해 침실로 조용히 미끄러져 들어갔다.

 

**#**

 바깥 거리를 내다볼 수 있는 창문은 침실에 있는 유리창 뿐이었다. 바깥에는 쉴드의 감시 차량이 세워져 있고, 그 옆에는 ‘NYPD(뉴욕 경찰청)’의 경찰차가 주차된 것이 보였다. —흥미롭게도. 나타샤가 이전에 체크했을 때, 배치된 팀을 이끄는 사람은 22번 요원, 시드니 오먼드(Sidney Ormond)였다. 시드, 다른 요원들에 비해 그는 꽤 괜찮은 친구였다. 반즈가 창문을 통해 절대로 집 안쪽이 들여다보이지 않도록 조치를 취해 놓았기 때문에, 나타샤는 마음 편히 그 곳에 서서 바깥 거리에서 일어나는 일을 내려다 보았다.

 경찰들은 감시 차량의 양쪽을 둘러쌌고, 시드는 차창을 내려야만 했다. 운전석 쪽에 선 경찰이 그와 얘기를 나누려고 몸을 굽히고 있었다. —어떤 수속일까? 서로 협력하고 있는 걸까?— 하지만 그때 경찰이 벨트에서 손전등을 꺼내서 차 안을 비추었고, 어두운 겨울 저녁 사이로 밝은 빛이 원을 그렸다.

 아주 흥미로웠다. ‘아주’— 여기서 이 각도로는 시드의 얼굴을 잘 볼 수가 없었지만, 잠시 후 시드가 무언가를 경찰에게 건네는 것이 보였다. 신분증이겠지, 아마도. 운전면허증 혹은 쉴드 배지. 지역 법 집행기관을 상대하는 건 꽤 까다로운 일이었다. 물론 이상적으로는 눈에 띄지 않게 작전을 진행해야 하지만, 지금처럼 건물 앞에서 잠복 수사할 때는 그러기 힘들 뿐더러 만약 들킨다면 항상 협조를 기대하기엔 어려웠다. 허가증 같은 게 있는 게 아니었으니까. 쉴드는 국제적인 조직이기에 CIA와는 제법 협업이 가능하지만, 다른 한 편으로는 FBI와, 또 인터폴과도 마찰이 있다는 사실을 나타샤는 알고 있었다. 게다가 지역 경찰은 언제나… 경찰이 배지를 즉각 돌려주는 걸 보면서 나타샤는 이루 말할 수 없는 즐거움에 휩싸여 미소를 짓고 말았다. 경찰들이 시드에게 ‘딱지’를 떼려고 하거나, 혹은— 그녀는 미소가 한층 커졌다. 경찰이 손을 내저으며 그 차를 내쫓으려는 제스쳐를 하고 있었다. 길바닥을 손으로 가리키면서. 맙소사. 쉴드에게 짐을 싸서 돌아가라고 하다니— 시드는 지원 요청을 할까 아니면 그대로 물러날까? 물러났다. 나타샤는 거기 서서 그 모습을 전부 지켜보았다.

 

**#**

 “너희들.” 나타샤가 거실로 다시 나가서 말했다. “지금 무슨 일이 일어났는지 못 믿을텐데—” 

 두 사람은 백만 달러 짜리 테이블에 앉아서 수프를 먹고 있었다. “이리 와서 좀 먹어.” 스티브가 손짓을 했다. “베이커리에서 갓 나온 빵도 사왔고—”

 “NYPD가 감시 팀을 쫓아버렸어.” 나타샤가 의자를 당기며 말했다.

 “NYPD는 모든 이해를 넘어서지.” 스티브가 대답했다.

 “NYPD는 원하는 건 뭐든 해내지.” 버키가 말했다. “어쨌든 돌아오겠지만.” 버키는 스티브를 향해 고개를 돌리고는 하고 있던 대화를 계속 이어갔다. “봐봐, 난 이제 다른 아이디어가 없다고, 알겠어? 망할 아이디어들이 그냥 막 솟아나지는 않는단 말야. 이건 내 아이디어였지- 이거.” 버키는 메탈 손을 휘저어 부엌, 아파트, 차고, 모든 곳을 가리켰다. “그리고 내 아이디어는 여전히 이거 뿐이야. 도망치고, 어딘가로 떠나서 숨고 다시 시작하는 거. 만약 네가 그러고 싶지 않다면—”

 “그러고 싶지 않아.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그럼, 난 제기랄, 아이디어가 다 떨어졌어, 스티브.” 버키가 의자를 뒤로 밀었다. “네 아이디어는 뭔데?”

 스티브는 잠시 가만히 제 수프를 내려다보더니, 나지막이 입을 열었다. “오라고 해. 여기로 와서 우릴 잡아가라고 해. 순순히 가진 않을 거야, 조용히 가진 않을 거라고. 우릴 밖으로 끌어내도록 하는 거야. 여기서, 친구들이랑 우리 이웃들이 전부 보는 앞에서. 길바닥에서 우릴 개처럼 쏴버리게 하자고.”

 나타샤는 숟가락을 내려놓았다. 반즈조차 당황한 것 같았다.

 “그리고 그때까진.” 스티브가 손을 뻗어 빵을 집으며 말했다. “우린 우리대로 계속 사는 거야, 일도 하고—”

 “잠깐, 워어, 그건 집어치워.” 버키가 말했다. “난 일 안 해. 난 춤추러 갈 거야.” 

 이제 스티브가 당황할 차례였다. “뭐?”

 “춤춘다고.” 버키가 의자를 뒤로 밀어내고 약간 비틀거리며 일어섰다. “춤 말야. 알잖아. 음악에 맞춰서 몸을 흔드는 거. 가자, 너랑 나랑— 나타샤도 같이. 내가 낼게. 작년에 네가 가고 싶어했던 거기 가자. —링컨 센터에서 열리는 그 스윙 그거.”

 “내가 가고 싶어한 게 아니라, 네가 갔으면 했던 거지.” 스티브가 신경질적으로 말했다. “그리고 넌 안 간댔지, 왜냐하면—”

 “그래, 근데 그건 내가 개처럼 총에 맞길 기다리기 전의 일이지. 너 그거 알아? 넌 참 사람 기분 좋아지게 만드는 법을 잘 알아. 지저스 크라이스트, 스티브.” 버키는 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 그리고는 애원하는 듯한 표정을 지어보였다. “가자, 나가자. 수트 입어, 내가 한 잔 살게. 링컨 센터가 너무 공개적이라면 할렘에 가면 되잖아. 만약 이게 끝이라면 -만약 이게 정말 끝이라면- 그럼 난 나갈래.”

 “음, 그럼 넌 가.” 스티브가 말했다. 그 얼굴은 여전히 굳어있었지만 어딘가 미안한 표정이 깃들어 있었다. “가서 마음껏 즐겨. 그치만 난— 난 정말로 춤 출 기분이 아니야.”

 “알았어.” 버키는 그렇게 말하고서 나타샤를 쳐다보았다. “넌 어때? 갈래?” 나타샤는 망설이면서 스티브를 쳐다보았고, 스티브는 거의 알아보기 힘들만큼 희미하게 고개를 끄덕여 보였다.

 

 

**12월 12일**

 

 반즈가 그렇게나 파티광인줄은 전혀 몰랐다. 네 시간동안 세 개의 클럽을 돌고 나서도 반즈는 나타샤를 또다시 어둡고 붐비는 바로 데려갔고, 그리고는 또 다른 댄스 플로어로 끌고 갔다. 뉴욕에 아직도 이런 장소들이 존재하고 있었다걸 대체 그 누가 알고 있었을까? 물론 제법 멀리 도시 외곽에 위치하고 있긴 했지만, 이건 정말로, 쿵쿵거리는 베이스에 맞춰 사람들이 몸을 흔들어대는 그런 전형적인 뉴욕 클럽들과는 달랐다. 이곳에서 사람들은 저마다의 ‘무브’를 갖추고 있었다. 정확히 어떻게 움직여야 하는지 알고 있는 움직임으로 춤을 췄던 것이다.

 나타샤는 일종의 춤 양식으로 형식적인 스윙 댄스를 배웠지만, 반즈에게 있어서 그건 ‘라이프스타일’이었다. 나타샤가 전에 본 적 없는 아주 태연하고도 손쉬운 움직임으로 춤을 췄고, 몸을 흔들고 돌면서 그 복잡한 스텝들을 밟아나가는 게 마치 물살을 가르고 나아가는 물고기와도 같았다. 배워서 익힌 동작이 아니라 그저 자연스러운 움직임 그 자체였다. 스윙, 턴, 젖히고, 밀고, 다시 턴. 머릿속으로 생각하고 있는 게 아니었다. 생각할 ‘필요’가 없었다. 생각은 잠시 꺼두고 있었다. — 나타샤의 눈에는, 반즈가 그저 지금 이 순간을 즐기고 있는 모습만이 보였다. 스스로를 온전히 제 몸이 이끄는대로 내맡기고 있었다.

 나타샤로 말하자면 꽤 집중해야 했다. 스텝을 세고, 어디다 두 손과 발을 둬야할 지를 생각하면서. 리드하고 있는 건 반즈였지만. 간혹 나타샤는 자신이 타이밍을 놓쳤다는 것 알았지만 —턴을 하고 나서 그가 내민 손을 놓쳐서 자세가 풀리거나 댄스 플로어의 나무 바닥에 넘어질 거라고 생각했다— 하지만 그는 언제나 그녀를 받아냈다. 언제나. 스스로도 제 움직임을 놓칠 때조차, 그는 모든 움직임을 알고 있었다. 상당히 짜릿하긴 했지만, 숨이 차오르고 땀이 흘렀다. 머리칼이 나부꼈다. 이렇게 몸을 움직여 본 건 꽤나 오랜만이었다.

 버키 역시 땀을 흘리고 있었다. 처음에는 자켓을 입고 있었지만 곧 벗어두어야 했다. 하지만 팔목의 단추를 전부 채운 긴 소매 셔츠는 벗지 않았다. 넥타이를 약간 느슨하게 풀었을 뿐이었다. 왼쪽 쇄골께에서 번쩍이는 메탈이 보이지 않을 정도로만. 그리고 맙소사, 반즈는 어마어마하게 마셔댈 수가 있었다. 나타샤는 그 사실을 이미 알고 있었다. 페기 카터가 생을 마감했던 그 날 밤, 테이블 아래에서 함께 술을 마시면서 알게 되었던 것이다. 버키는 언제나 자신이 ‘이류 세럼’을 투여받았기에 취하는 게 가능하다고 주장했지만, 나타샤는 그가 정말로 취한 모습은 본 적이 없다고 생각했다. 바로 오늘 밤이 되기 전까지는. “내가 만약에 토하면.” 그는 어쩐지 단호한 결심이 담긴 목소리와 불분명한 발음으로 말했다. “내가 만약 오늘 토하면, 이 개같은 상황이 아주 즐거워서 그런거야.” 나타샤는 뭐라고 대꾸하기엔 너무 머리가 어지러웠다. 그래도 어쨌든 술기운 덕에 좀 더 쉽게 춤을 출 수 있었고, 그저 미소를 지은 채로 그가 그녀를 마치 헝겊 인형처럼 빙빙 돌리도록 얼마간 내버려 두었다. 그는 이토록 취해 있을 때조차 완벽하게 그녀를 받아들고 붙잡아 줄테니.

 마침내, 그들은 클럽 뒤편에서 낡고 빨간 벨벳 소파 위로 서로 몸을 기대며 무너져 내렸다. 버키는 최소 열 잔 째일 위스키 잔을 조심스럽게 홀짝이면서 완전히 술에 절은 채 느릿느릿하게 움직이고 있었다. 나타샤는 다리를 앞으로 쭉 뻗고서 제 발을 바라보았다. 두 발이 아주 아주 멀게 보였다. 댄스용 슈즈를 신은 건 참 잘한 일이었다. 힐을 신었다면 벗어서 던져버렸을 테니까.

 “한잔 더?” 버키의 빈 유리잔이 손가락 사이로 빠져나와 나타샤의 무릎 위로 떨어졌다. 그는 제 이마 위에 땀에 젖어 달라붙은 머리칼을 밀어 젖히며 일어났다. 신사답게 굴려고 노력하는 중인 듯 했다. “가저다줄테니깐—”

 나타샤는 버키의 셔츠를 붙잡아 당겼다. 그러자 그는 쉽게 붙잡혀서 무너지듯 도로 주저앉았다. “됐어.” 그녀가 말했다. “난 됐어, 너도 됐고. 우린 다 됐지.” 그녀는 그를 보면서 천천히 눈을 깜박였다.

 “그래.” 그리고 잠시 시간이 옆길로 새어나가듯 아무렇게나 흘러갔고, 그래서 나타샤는, 누가 누구에게 입술을 갖다댄 건 지 알 수가 없었다. 그의 얼굴 표정으로 미루어 보건대 ‘그’가 ‘그녀’에게 다가간 것 같긴 했다.

 “아무 일 없었다고 하자.” 그의 말에, 나타샤는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 입술을 핥았다. “뭐가 없었던 일인데?” 버키는 털이 빠진 벨벳 쿠션들 속으로 미끄러져 내려갔다. 그리고는 미소를 짓고 눈을 감은 채 말했다. “난 네가 정말 좋아, 시스터. 난 여자를 좋아하지도 않는데도 네가 좋아.” 그는 한 쪽 눈만 뜬 채 늘어져서는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. “스티브랑 가끔 키스해 봐. 걔한테 좋을 거야. 스티브는 여자들 좋아해, 아니면 좋아했든가. 내가 걔한테 손대기 전에 말야. 그리고, 난 네가 걔한테 좀 무른 데가 있다고 생각했거든.”

 “그래, 그렇지.” 그녀가 말했다. “우리 다 그렇지, 조금씩은. 토니를 봐. 근데 스티브는 그렇게 쉽지가 않지.”

 “그거 나는 쉽다는 말이야?” 버키가 말을 가로채더니, 그리고는 별안간 심각해졌다. “그래, 걘 쉽지가 않아. 쉬운 거랑은 세상에서 제일 거리가 먼 사람이지. 일단, 걘 취하지도 않고.” 버키의 얼굴이 일그러지더니, 양 손에 제 얼굴을 파묻었다. “알고도 모르는 척 하질 못해, 걔는. 언제나 그 빌어먹을 옳은 일을 해야만 하니까.” 나타샤는 약간 당황한 채로 버키가 붉게 물든 얼굴로 무너져내린 모습을 가만히 바라보았다. “어떻게 걔를 구해야 하지? 이제 대체 어떻게 걔를 지켜내야 하지?”

 나타샤는 제 뺨에 머리칼을 문지르며 정신을 차리려고 애썼다. 뇌가 정상적으로 돌아가도록. “택시.” 그녀가 버키의 팔을 부축하며 말했다. “가자, 우리 이제—”

 “그래.” 버키가 중얼거렸다. 잡아일으키고, 잡아끌도록 몸을 맡긴 채.

 

**#**

 도시를 가로질러가는 택시 안에서 그는 잠들었지만, 그녀는 완전히 깨어있었다. 이 시간이면 늘 그렇듯 거리는 한산했다. 길도 막히지 않았고, 택시가 다리 위를 질주하는 동안 이스트 강 위로 불빛들이 반짝였다. 나타샤는 창문을 열고 차가운 공기가 뺨에 와닿는 것을 느꼈다. 덕분에 약간 정신이 들었다. 창 밖으로 지나가는 도시를 내다보며 그녀는 생각에 잠겼다.

 택시가 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체 앞에 멈춰섰다. 버키는 몸을 움직일 수는 있었지만 가누지는 못했고, 나타샤는 길가에 주차된 택시에서 빠져 나와서 자동차 유리가 빠직거리는 소리와 함께 차체를 돌아 반대편으로 향했다. 거리에 주차된 다른 차는 없었지만 몇 블럭 쯤 아래 열려 있는 차고에서 금이 간 보도 위로 불빛이 새로나오는 것이 보였다. 나타샤가 버키를 뒷좌석에서 일으키자 그는 미안한 표정을 했다. 구겨진 수트와 외투를 갖춰입은 그의 모습은 마치 1938년 경의 새해 전날 밤, 그 끄트머리쯤에 있는 사람 같았다.

 “가자.” 택시가 떠나고, 비틀거리는 그를 문가로 데려가면서 나탸사가 말했다. “열쇠는 어디—”

 “여깄어.” 버키는 어설픈 손놀림으로 수트 주머니를 뒤져 열쇠를 찾기 시작했다. “여기 있는데. 여기 어딘가.” 하지만 결국 열쇠는 필요하지 않았다. 별안간 무거운 잠금쇠가 돌아가는 소리가 나더니 스티브가 거기 서 있었던 것이다. 창백한 얼굴에 불안한 모습으로 문을 열어당긴 스티브가.

 “헤이.” 버키의 얼굴이 환하게 밝아졌다. 그리고는 스티브를 향해 비틀거리며 다가가서 말 그대로 스티브의 두 팔 위로 쓰러졌고, 메탈 팔꿈치로 스티브의 목을 두르고는 다른 한 손으로 스티브의 얼굴을 더듬으며 키스하기 시작했다. 그건 놀랍지 않았지만 —바로 이게, 버키가 저녁 내도록 갈구하던 바로 그 키스였다— 스티브가 그를 마주 붙잡아오더니, 안쪽으로 끌고 들어가며 길다란 손가락으로 버키의 자켓 안을 파고들었다. 그런 스티브의 모습은 꽤나 놀라웠다. 두 사람은 서로에게 몸을 기대며 키스했고, 나무 벤치 위로 함께 넘어졌으며, 나타샤는 엄지손가락으로 제 어깨 너머를 가리키며 말했다. “나는 이제— 갈게—” 그리고는 차가운 밤 공기 속으로 걸어나와서 무거운 금속 문을 밀어 닫았다. 문을 세게 떠밀어서 잘 닫혔는지를 시험해 보았다. 단단히 잠겨있긴 했지만 빗장이 걸려있진 않았다. 하지만 두 슈퍼 솔져가 섹스하는 중에 방해하는 자가 있다면, 신이시여, 자비를 베푸소서. 그녀는 생각했다.

 어쨌든 시야에는 아무도 없었다. 토니의 감시 차량이 여전히 커다란 차고 문 앞에 세워져 있었고, 나타샤는 소형 휴대 기기를 꺼내 체크해 보았다. 반경 안에는 아무것도, 누구도 없었다. 다만 가로등 불빛 아래 흩어진 자동차 유리 조각들이 보였다. 그녀는 눈가를 찌푸리며 자세히 살펴보기 위해 길을 가로질러 갔다. 까만 아스팔트 위에서 유리 조각들이 마치 얼음처럼 빛나고 있었다. 나타샤는 몇 블럭 아래로 걸어갔고, 차고 문이 열린 채 노란 불빛이 비스듬히 새어나오는 곳으로 향했다.

 스티브와 버키의 차고만큼 크지는 않았지만 그 안에는 테이블과 의자가 놓여있고 전등이 매달려 있었으며, 남자 세 명이 둘러앉아서 맥주를 마시고 카드 게임을 하고 있었다. 나타샤가 지나가자 남자들은 그녀를 쳐다보더니 고개를 끄덕였고, 그 중 한명이 그녀를 불렀다. “Oye! Eres la prima—?” 그러더니 불쑥 다시 영어로 말했다. “—그 사촌인가?” 남자는 흉터가 있는 손을 들어 한 블럭 아래 코니 아일랜드 설계 및 시공 업체 쪽을 향해 슥슥 흔들어보였다. “그 사촌, 맞죠?”

“그래요.” 나타샤는 계속 걸어가면서 미소를 지어 보였다. “Si! 그— 사촌이죠.” 남자의 말을 따라서 그렇게 말했다. 왜냐하면 자신이 로저스의 사촌이어야 하는지 반즈의 사촌이어야 하는지를 몰랐기 때문이었다. 대충 손을 흔들어보이고는 남자들의 시야를 벗어나서 한 블럭을 더 내려갔다. 그리고 모퉁이를 돌았다.

그리고 나서야, 나타샤는 휴대폰을 꺼내 들었다. “클린트.” 그녀가 말했다. “네가 필요해.”

 

 

**12월 13일**

 

 제 팔 안에 안긴 버키는 무거웠고, 차갑고 젖어 있는 입술에서는 위스키 맛이 났다. 마치 그 예전에 그랬던 것처럼. 세상 모든 게 지옥같이 변해버리기 전에 그랬듯이. 버키에게 키스하면서, 스티브는 전쟁 전의 셀 수 없는 밤들을 떠올렸다. 춤추러 나갔던 버키가 땀에 흠뻑 젖고 술에 취한 채, 옷깃에는 립스틱이 묻어 있고 머리카락에선 여자 향수 냄새를 풍기며 집으로 돌아왔던 밤들. 하지만 그는 언제나 스티브에게 돌아왔고, 그리고나면, 문을 걸어 잠그고서, 스티브가 거칠게 버키의 넥타이를 푸르고, 셔츠의 단추를 풀어내고, 그리고—

 그런 생각들을 떠올리면서, 스티브는 어떻게든 버키를 데리고 삐걱거리는 나무계단을 올라 그들의 집으로, 침대로 가려고 했지만, 계단을 반쯤 오르다가 두 사람은 천천히 무너져내렸고, 버키의 다리는 잔뜩 취한 사람답게 우아한 움직임으로 아래로 늘어졌으며, 버키는 층계에 늘어져 기댄 채 스티브를 향해 장난스런 얼굴로 씨익 웃어보였다. 뉴욕을 덮친 그 엿같은 코드 레드 사건 이래로 버키는 그 어느 때보다 행복해 보였고, 마치 성대한 만찬처럼 스티브의 앞에 놓여져 있었다. 스티브는 허리를 굽혀 버키의 넥타이를 푸르고 셔츠 단추를 풀어내고는 외투와 자켓을 펼쳤다. —제길, 정장을 반쯤만 벗겨서 입혀놓은 채로 그대로 박을 수도 있었다. 스티브는 버키의 벨트를 풀고 모직 바지의 지퍼를 내렸다.

 버키의 웃음은 곧 숨이 가쁜, 목이 쉰 듯한 소리로 변했다. 스티브는 제 손을 핥고선 버키의 것을 쥐고, 배꼽 부근의 부드러운 살갗 위로 몸을 굽혀 키스하고선 성기 아래 까슬한 아랫부분에도 입을 맞췄다. 스티브는 잘 알고 있었다. 본능적으로 빠져들 수가 있었다. 어떻게 버키를 문지르고 쓰다듬어야 그가 좋아하는지를, 어떻게 입을 써서 어떤 리듬으로 움직여야 하는지를 알고 있었다. 그건 그들만의 춤이었고, 수많은 밤의 연습 끝에 익힌 것이었으니까. 버키가 그의 아래에서 신음하며 스티브의 머리카락을 매만졌고, 리듬에 따라서 부드럽게 엉덩이를 쳐올렸다. 스티브는 시간이 흘러가는 것조차 잊고 그 밖의 다른 모든 것들을 잊은 채, 오직 이 따스한 친밀감 속으로 잠겨들었다. 버키의 따뜻하고 단단한 허벅지와 제 입술 아래 닿는 매끄럽고 연약한 살갗, 그리고 버키가 제 아래서 몸을 굳히며 엉덩이를 떠는 모습. 스티브는 천천히 몸을 일으켜서 손으로는 그를 만져주면서 버키의 얼굴이 안쪽으로 굽어드는 모습을 바라보았다. 완전히 쾌락에 젖어들었다가, 풀려나는 모습을. 버키는 몸을 약간 굽힌 채 덜덜 떨고는, 몇 번 이어서 헐떡이더니, 계단 위로 기대어 무너졌다. 배 위로는 정액이 얼룩져 있었다.

 버키는 야하고도 퇴폐적이었고, 스티브는 이 순간 그 무엇보다도 강렬하게 그를 원했다. 너무나 절박할 정도여서, 아팠고 또 괴로웠으며, 미처 어떤 생각을 하기도 전에 버키의 어깨를 꽉 붙잡아 뒤로 돌렸다. 버키는 순순히 뒤로 돌아서 스티브의 아래에서 무릎을 꿇고 엎드렸고, 스티브는 버키의 셔츠와 자켓의 옷깃을 함께 움켜쥐고서 왼팔 밑으로 끌어내려 그의 등이 드러나 보이게 했다. “어서.” 버키가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 문득 그는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 스티브는 바지를 잡아내리고 버키의 꽉 맞물린 허벅지 사이로 제 것을 밀어넣었다. 스티브의 귀두가 버키의 고환, 그리고 어느새 다시 단단하게 선 그의 성기를 찔렀다.

 그들은 동시에 신음을 내뱉었고, 버키의 허벅지가 스티브의 성기를 꽉 조였다. 버키가 불분명한 발음으로 말했다. “갓, 좋아, 그치만— 내 안에 넣어주는 게 좋아, 내 안에다 넣어줘.” 스티브는 앞뒤로 허리를 움직이면서 그 감각과 살갗의 마찰에 취한 채로, 속삭였다. “바셀린이 위층에 있어. 너무 멀어.” 마치 달에라도 있는 것처럼 멀게 느껴졌다. 몸이 기다릴 수가 없었다.

 “필요 없어.” 버키가 말했다. 팔에 얼굴을 묻고 있어 목소리가 뭉개졌다. “나 할 수 있어. 너랑 거의 한 세기 동안 섹스했는데—” 스티브는 제 귀로 몰려드는 피 때문에 나머지 말은 거의 듣지 못했고, 버키의 다리 사이로 빠르고 강하게 박아댔다. 양 손으로 버키의 엉덩이를 꽉 붙잡은 채로. 부드럽고, 창백한 피부를. 마침내 갔을 때에야, 버키의 허벅지 안쪽으로 정액이 흘러내렸을 때에야, 너무 세게 붙잡았던 나머지 살 위로 자국이 남았다는 것을 깨달았다. 손가락으로 쥐었던 부분에는 빨갛게 자국이 남아 있었다. “미안.” 버키의 위로 무너지며 스티브가 말했다. 버키의 땀에 젖은 목덜미에 입술을 눌러 입을 맞추면서. “아프게 할 생각은 아니었는데—”

 “닥쳐, 좋았으니까.” 버키가 속삭였다. “칭찬받으려고 하기 없어.” 버키는 서툰 움직임으로 손을 놀려 스티브의 손을 찾고서는 손가락을 마주 얽었다.

 스티브는 두 눈을 감고서 버키의 목덜미 위로 제 이마를 갖다댔다. “버키, 도망가고 싶다면, 가자.” 스티브가 말했다. “아무한테도 말하지 말고. 정말 단 한 사람도 모르게. 우리 스스로도 못 알아볼 정도로 아주 깊이 숨어들어가는 거야. 이기고 지는 건 상관 안해. 내가 꼭 옳을 필요는 없어.”

 버키는 고개를 들어올려 흐릿해진 눈으로 말했다. “너 진짜 스티브 로저스는 어쨌어?”

 “아니, 진심이야. 내가 꼭 옳을 필요는 없어. 없다고, 벜.” 그 목소리에 담긴 무언가에 버키는 움찔하면서 스티브를 향해 몸을 돌려 달래듯이 손을 뻗었다. “네가 알아뒀으면 해. 그들이 또다시 널 데려가면, 난 더 이상 이곳에서 살아갈 수가 없다는 걸.” 버키는 그 말에 담긴 뜻을 누구보다 더 잘 이해할 수가 있었다. ‘이곳’은, 스티브에게 있어서 ‘지금’의 세상이라는 걸.

 “어떻게 할 지 모르겠어.” 마침내 버키가 말했다. “정말로 모르겠어. 네가 버텼고 그들이 물러났었잖아. 아마 이번에도 물러날 지도 모르지. 네가 스스로 옳다고 생각할 때 넌, 지독하게 설득력이 있거든.”

 “그래. 하지만 이번엔— 난 살아서 너와 함께 있고 싶어. 시카고가 괜찮다던데. 시카고 컵스…”

 “나 컵스 응원할 수 있어.” 버키가 말했다.

 

 

  **12월 14일**

 

 휴대폰이 울리자 나타샤는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 몸 위를 따스하게 감싸고 있는 클린트 바튼의 두 팔을 치워내고 싶지 않았다. “전화.” 나타샤가 침실 탁자 위로 손을 뻗자 클린트가 중얼거렸다.

 문자. 토니. ‘나야 들여보내 줘’ 나타샤는 신음을 내뱉고는 흐릿한 눈으로 답장을 보냈다. ‘나 거기 없어’ 클린트는 졸린 듯 몸을 뒤척이면서 한쪽 팔을 뻗어 나타샤를 끌어당겼다.

 몇 초 후 다시 휴대폰이 울렸다. 예상한 바였다. ‘애들은 누가 돌보고 있는거야?’

 ‘스스로들 돌보고 있지’ 나타샤가 답장했다.

 젠장, 토니는 나타샤를 내버려두지 않을 것 같았다. 정말 그랬다. ‘어떻게 들어가?’ 나타샤는 반쯤은 웃고 반쯤은 앓는 소리를 내면서 몸을 일으켜 앉았고, 허리께에서 침대 시트가 떨어져 내렸다. ‘문 두드리고 소리 질러 봐 안녕 나 토니야. 문 열어.’ 나타샤는 핸드폰을 내려놓았고, 클린트가 잠에서 깨어 약간 꿈꾸는 듯한 표정으로 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 눈치챘다. “보기 좋은데.” 나타샤는 유혹적으로 미소지으며 어깨를 돌려서 가슴을 앞으로 내밀었다. 그는 경건하게 손을 뻗어 그녀의 가슴 굴곡을 따라 어루만졌고 손가락으로 가볍게 건드렸다. 아래쪽에서 열기가 피어올랐고, 나타샤는 입술을 핥으면서 목에서 울리는 소리를 냈다. 그녀는—

 휴대폰이 다시 울렸고 그녀는 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 ‘대답 없음. 도대체 어디 간 거야?’ 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬고는 시간을 재어 보았다. 오후 2시가 다 된 시간이었다. 일하러 갔겠지. 십중팔구. 책임감 넘치는 자식들. 스티브는 아마도 그 부엌 공사를 끝마치러 갔을 테고, 반즈가 함께 갔을 법 했다.

 ‘두 블럭 아래 코너를 돌면 베이글 가게가 있어’ 나타샤가 문자를 보냈다. ‘15분 안에 거기로 갈게’ 그러다가 클린트를 한 번 쳐다보고는 씨익 웃고 백스페이스를 눌러서 ‘25분’으로 고쳤다. 그리고는 탁자 위로 휴대폰을 내던지고 클린트의 어깨를 붙잡아 내리누르고는, 그 위로 올라탔다.

 

**#**

 나타샤와 클린트가 ‘처치 애비뉴 베이글(Church Avenue Bagels)’ 가게 안으로 걸어들어갔을 때, 토니는 한 쪽 구석의 싸구려 포미카 테이블에 혼자 앉아 있었다. “늦었어.” 토니가 그들을 올려다보며 말했다. “근데 그건 상관도 없어. 왜냐면 이 베이글들이 진짜 빌어먹게 끝내주거든.” 토니는 크림 치즈가 들어있는 베이글 반쪽을 집어들고서 베어물었다.

 나타샤는 미소를 지으면서 의자를 당겼고, 클린트는 카운터에 베이글과 커피를 주문하러 갔다. “그치, 꽤 먹을만 해.”

 “그래서 걔들은 대체 어딜 간 건데?” 토니가 물었다. “아주 꽉꽉 잠겨있던데.”

 “아마도 일하러. 걔네 부엌 리모델링 중이거든.”

 “오, 그래, 참으로 중요한 일이겠지.” 토니가 눈을 굴리면서 말했다. 그리고는 클린트가 어니언 베이글들과 커피를 가져올 때까지 기다렸다가, 목을 가다듬고 목소리를 낮추면서 말했다. “오늘 아침 쉴드가 나한테 연락했어. 도움을 요청하던데.” 나타샤는 놀란 표정을 얼굴 위로 드러내지 않으려고 애썼다. 하지만 토니는 어쨌든 눈치챈 듯 단호하게 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “압박을 좀 받는 것 같던데. -목이 졸리고 있다고는 안 하겠지만- 반즈에 대한 성명을 뭐라도 내놓아야 하는데, 그치만 좀 걱정되나봐— 알잖아. 캡틴 아메리카가 자기들한테 핵폭탄을 내던지는 모습이 ‘뉴욕 타임즈’ 표지에 실리기라도 할까봐.”

 나타샤는 커피에 입김을 불고나서 홀짝였다. “가능성이 없진 않은데.” 그녀가 수긍했다.

 “그래서 얘기를 좀 해 보려고 했나봐. 의중을 알아보려고. 근데— 흥미롭게도, 그 근처에도 못 간 것 같아. 계속 일이 꼬이고 있거든. 어제밤엔, 예를 들면.” 토니가 의자 위로 구부정하게 미끄러져 앉으며 말했다. “실로 매우 흥미로운 전개가 펼쳐졌는데, 누군가 야구 방망이로 쉴드 차를 때려 부쉈거든.”

 나타샤의 곁에서 클린트는 눈도 깜빡하지 않았다. 맙소사, 나타샤는 클린트를 사랑했다. “흠, 브루클린은 거친 곳이지.” 나타샤가 말했다. “한 블럭 아래에 괜찮은 자동차 유리 가게가 있다고 말해 줘. 러시안들인데. 잘 고쳐줄 걸.”

 토니는 그 말을 무시했다. “그리고 경찰들이 와서는 말하기를 —들어 봐, 너 좋아할 걸— 지역 경비대에서 나온 모양이던데. 그 사람들 말이, 이 구역 근처 사람들은 뭐랄까, 이웃 보호에 있어서 아주 열성적이고 지금 이 모든 상황에 있어서 쉴드를 강경하게 비난하고 있다는 거야— 그러니까, 밤중에 그렇게 어슬렁거리고 있으면 어떻게 될 지 알잖아, 그렇게 감시하듯이? 뭐 오래된 농담 같은 거지. ‘의사 선생님, 제가 이렇게 하면 여기가 아파요’ ‘그럼 그렇게 하지 마’ 같은. 그러니까 지역 법 집행기관의 입장은, 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴에서 그렇게 어슬렁거리지 말라는 거지. 그러다가 누가 다치기라도 하면 참 끔찍한 일이잖아, 너무 안됐지.”

“아-하.” 나타샤가 베이글의 포장지를 벗기면서 말했다.

토니는 안경을 밀어 내리고는 콧등을 매만졌다. “그러니까 나한테 연락을 한 거야. 이 초고를 보내려고, 여기 있는데— 오 그건 그렇고, 쉴드에겐 참 슬픈 날이지 뭐야. 내가 그들의 최대 우방이라니. 언론에 내보낼 초고를 내가 스티브한테 보여주기를 바라더라고, 어떻게 생각할지 보려고.”

 “참 이상하게도, 스티브가 스스로 파멸을 자초하는 일에는 그렇게 관심이 없을 것 같은데.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하고는 냅킨을 집어 손가락에 묻은 크림 치즈를 닦아냈다. “이리 줘 봐.” 토니는 곧바로 외투 주머니에서 봉투를 꺼냈다. 쉴드 로고가 찍혀 있었고, ‘공식 발표 임박’이라고 새겨져 있었다.

 “첫번째 규칙은.” 나타샤가 봉투에서 접힌 종이 한 장을 꺼내들었다. “이미 알려진 사실을 제외하고는 그 어떤 것도 절대로 인정하지 말라는 거지.” 토니가 팔짱을 꼈다. “흠, 그건 통과야. 왜냐하면 아무도, 아무것도 모르는 것 같거든. 나 지금 진지하거든, 나타샤.” 나타샤가 회의적인 표정을 내보이자 토니가 말했다. “그쪽에선 제임스 반즈가 윈터 솔져였다는 사실에 지금 진심으로 충격에 휩싸인 것 같던데. 거기다 제임스 반즈가 심지어 살아 있었다니. 내 말은, 우리도 놀랐잖아— 너랑 나, 여기 클린트조차. 뭐든 죄다 알고 있는 이 인간까지도.” 토니는 클린트를 향해 손을 내저어 보였다. 클린트는 눈을 굴리고는 계속 먹는 데 집중했다. “게다가 우린 어쨌든 쉴드의 핵심부에 위치해 있었는데도. 그럼 내 아버지는 그렇다 치고— 어쨌든 신만이 아시겠지만, 아무리 술을 들이부어도 쉽지 않았을 텐데— 페기는? 네 생각엔 페기 카터가, 그 대영제국 훈작사님이, 50년간 쉴드의 수장이었던 사람이 버키 반즈가 살아있었다는 걸 알면서도 아무런 말도 안 했을것 같아? 아무 조치도 안 취했을 것 같냐고. 스티브가 얼음 속에서 나타났을 때 과연 한 마디도 안 했을까?”

 나타샤는 이 점을 생각해 본 적이 있었다. 그렇게 생각하자면 매우 석연찮은 데가 있었다. “몰랐겠지.” 나타샤가 동의했다. “하지만 퓨리는 알았어. 놀라질 않았으니까.”

 “퓨리는 알았겠지.” 토니가 수긍했다. “그치만 늘 불필요한 리스크는 피했고.”

 “그래.” 나타샤는 그 이상 말을 내뱉지 않기 위해 접혀있는 종이를 펼쳤다. 토니가 옳았다. 언론 발표 치고는 매우 짧은데다 불확실한 어조로 가득했다. 쉴드조차도 대체 무슨 일이 일어난 건지를 확신하지 못했고, 따라서 뭐라고 말해야 할 지를 몰랐던 것이다. 윈터 솔져에 대한 언급은 없었는데, 잘 된 일이었다. 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈, 107 보병대, 하울링 코만도의 멤버, 1945년 사망 이후에 쉴드의 창립 멤버로 사후 추대되었으며, 트위터 사진에서 볼 수 있는 것처럼 아주 잘 살아있다. 전쟁 중에 일종의 슈퍼 세럼을 투여 받았고, (어떻게, 누구로부터에 대한 언급은 없었다) 그가 생존해 있다는 기밀 사항을 알고있는 몇 안되는 사람 중에는 스티브 로저스가 있으며 (아주 납득 가능하게도) 반즈는 때때로 캡틴 아메리카로서 활동해 왔는데, 그건 스티브 로저스가—

 “—가능하지 않을 때?” 나타샤는 고개를 들며 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 말했다. “스티브 로저스가 가능하지 않을 때 캡틴 아메리카로서 대신 활동했다고? 로저스는 목숨을 걸고 달아났어. 그들을 싫어한다고. 배신당했다고, 또 조종당했다고 느꼈고. 방패를 돌려받았던 건 그저 해리 퍼킨스가 간청했기 때문이지—”

 “음, 그것도 일종의 가능하지 않은 상태긴 하지.” 토니가 말했다. 그리고 바로 그때, 베이글 가게의 문이 열리면서 벨 소리가 조그맣게 울렸고, 나타샤는 오직 직감에 따라서 어깨 너머를 넘겨다보긴 했어도 그게 중요 인물일 거라고는 예상치 못했지만— 하지만, 거기엔 가죽 자켓을 입은 샘 윌슨이 아이언맨, 블랙 위도우, 호크아이가 오후의 베이글 브런치를 즐기며 둘러앉은 모습을 보고 충격을 받은 채 서 있었다.

 “그냥 여기서 베이글 좀 사 가려고 왔는데.” 샘이 설명했다. “여기 베이글 맛있거든.”

 “그래.” 클린트가 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “우리도 알아.”

 

 

**12월 15일**

 

 “봐봐, 너희들.” 샘 윌슨이 목소리를 낮춰 스티브와 버키에게 말했다. 그는 의자 위에 걸터앉아서 몸을 앞으로 기울이고 두 손을 제 다리 사이로 늘어뜨린 채 이야기를 시작했다. “나도 잘 알아. 내가, 그러니까 너희 친구들 중에 슈퍼 파워가 제일 덜하다는 거.” 샘은 제 어깨 너머로 나타샤와 토니, 클린트가 쉴드의 언론 발표 초고에 대해 쉼표를 넣을 것인지 뺄 것인지에 대해 언쟁을 벌이며 상의하고 있는 백만 달러 짜리 테이블을 향해 시선을 던졌다. “하지만 난 이런 문제에 관해선 경험이 많고, 이 상황에서 어떻게 해야할 지 도움이 될 수도 있을거야. 그러니까 내 말 들어봐, 알겠어? 너희에겐 변호사가 필요해.”

 “변호사?” 버키가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 되풀이 했지만, 샘은 고개를 끄덕였다. 진지하고, 아주 사무적인 태도였다.

 “변호사.” 샘이 반복해서 말했다. “그것도 아주 끝장나게 ‘좋은’ 변호사. 가급적이면 ‘군법무관’이나 참전 군인 문제에 전문성이 있는 변호사로. 그래, 그러니까, 나도 네가 그 슈퍼 세럼이니 뭐니 복잡한 거 알아.” 샘이 버키에게 말했다. “그런데 네 상황이 아주 특수하긴 하지만, 꼭 유일한 경우도 아니야. 몇 년 전에 발견된 남자가 있는데, 이름이 뭐더라. 로버슨. 베트남전에서 특전사였는데 헬리콥터가 총에 맞아서 추락했고, 작전 중 사망으로 기록되어서 죽은 걸로 추정됐어. 근데 알고 보니 살아 있었고.” 샘이 말했다. “붙잡혀서 고문당하고 이 년 동안이나 대나무 우리에 갇혀 있었어. 그러다 자기를 돌봐주던 간호사랑 결혼했고. 발견된 시점에는 현지인처럼 베트남어를 구사했고, 가족이나, 자기 이름도 전부 잊어버렸는데—”

 버키의 안색이 창백해졌다. “그만.” 쉰 목소리였다. “그냥—”

 샘이 버키의 팔을 붙들었다. “반즈, 이 문제에 있어선 넌 내 말을 들어야 돼. 이건 너한테만 일어난 상황이 아냐. 적군을 위해서 싸우도록 강요당한 전쟁 포로가 오직 너 뿐만은 아니라고. 이런 경우에는 절차에 따른 법이 있고—”

 “하지만—” 버키가 이를 악물었다.

 “—법적 절차가 있고.” 샘이 단호하게 되풀이하며 계속 말을 이었다. “그건 네가 전쟁 포로로서 행한 일들에 대해서 언제 네가 책임을 ‘져야’ 하는지 혹은 ‘지지 않아야’ 하는지를 결정해. 전쟁 중에 독일군이 소련 병사들을 강제 징용했고, 소련군은 폴란드 병사들을 강제 징용했어. 이에 관련된 ‘역사’가 있다고. 봐, 그리고 그건 심지어 브레인워싱이나 기억상실증까지 가지 않아도 적용이 돼. 하이드라에 ‘펜호프(Fennhoff)’라는 남자가 있었는데, 그에 관한 책이 있어. 몇 년 전에 북미 문학상을 수상한 책인데. 이 펜호프라는 남자는 하이드라와 CIA ‘양쪽’을 위해서 일했는데, 마인드 컨트롤 전문으로, 사람들이 자신의 의지에 반하는 일들을 하도록 조종했어. 총을 쏘고, 자살하고, 건물을 폭파시키도록. 이 남자에게 당한 ‘수십명’의 희생자들이 있는데—”

 “내 아버지.” 토니 스타크가 방 건너편에서 조용히 내뱉은 말에 모두가 그를 쳐다보았다. “예전에 펜호프가 우리 아버지를 조종하는 데 거의 성공할 뻔 했지. 근데 페기가 구했고— 그래, 당연히, 그 ‘페그’가.”

 샘은 고개를 끄덕이고는 버키를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. “물론 이 상황이 기이하다는 데는 이견이 없어. 하지만 분명 이게 선례가 없는 경우는 아니라는 거야. 너희 집 부엌에 저기 두 건의 사례가 더 있네— 나타샤랑 클린트는, 둘 다 미국의 적군에 의해 브레인워싱을 당한 적이 있지. 생각해 보라고. 이건 소송감이 될 만한 거고, 그저 그걸 ‘실행할’ 사람만 찾으면 돼. 법이랑 그 모든 관련 선례들을 잘 알고 있는 사람으로. 이전에 한국 전쟁 중에 브레인워싱 당한 전쟁 포로들이 본국으로 송환됐을 때, 미불 급료랑 수당을 청구하는 소송을 제기했고 대법원까지 갔는데— 승소했어. ‘포로’로 잡혔던 때 당시부터 ‘제대’할 때까지의 모든 비용을 군이 전부 지불해야 했지. 게다가 넌 심지어 제대한 적도 없어, 친구. 보아하니 넌 아직도 미국 군복을 입고 있는 것 같거든. 바로 몇 주 전까지도 넌 명백히 나라를 위해서 싸웠고, 네가 윈터 솔져로서 어떤 일을 했든지 간에—”

 “하지만. 내가. 한 일이야. 그 사람들.” 반즈는 이를 악물고, 마치 어린 아이에게 이야기하듯 모든 단어를 씹어서 뱉어냈다. “난 유죄야, 내가 그걸 저질렀고, 내가—”

 샘이 단호한 태도로 손을 들어 그를 가리켰다. “이게 바로 사람들이 스스로를 변호하도록 내버려 두면 안 되는 이유야, 봐. 이게 바로, 미국에 항상 변호사들이 존재해 온 이유라고. 내 말 잘 들어. 네가 그런 일들을 했다는 사실 만으로 네가 유죄가 되진 않아.”

 반즈는 터져나오는 듯한 한숨을 길게 뱉으면서 손을 내저었다. “그게 대체 무슨 엿같은—”

 “버키, 조용히 해.” 스티브가 날카롭게 말했다. 그는 이제 몸을 일으켜 앉아서 이해가 담긴 다급한 표정으로 샘을 바라보고 있었다. “조용히.” 그러자 샘은 스티브와 눈을 맞추고는 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다. “샘, 누군가 아는 사람 있어? 적당한… 이 일에 적합한 사람?” 이제 샘이 긴 한숨을 내쉴 차례였다.

 “그래, 그런 것 같아.” 샘이 제 얼굴을 문질렀다. “적어도… 누군가를 아는 누군가는 아는 것 같은데.”

 “그들을 데려와.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

 

  **12월 16일**

 

 바깥 보도 위에는 짙은 갈색 머리 여자가 서 있었다. 털로 된 깃이 달린 모직 코트를 입고, 네이비색 바지 정장에 힐을 신은 채 의심스러운 표정을 짓고 있는 여자. “제가 버니 로젠탈이에요.” 스티브가 금속 문을 열어당기자마자 그녀가 말했다. “샘 윌슨이 말하길…” 그녀는 말꼬리는 늘이며 그를 훑어보았다. 스티브는 스스로 캡틴 아메리카처럼 보이기를 거부했으므로, 안경을 쓰고 베이지색 가디건을 걸치고 수염을 기르고 있었다. “당신 스티브 로저스네요.” 그녀는 마침내 그렇게 말하면서 서류 가방을 다른 손으로 옮겨 들고는 한 손을 내밀었다. “영광이에요, 선생님. 샘이 절 보냈는데— 들어가도 될까요?”

 “네, 그러세요.” 스티브가 물러서며 말했다. “기다리고 있었어요.” 그녀는 밝은 대낮의 햇살 속에서 걸어나와서 어둡고 서늘한 차고로 들어서면서 주위를 둘러보며 모든 것을 꼼꼼히 살폈다. 영리한 여자 같다고 스티브는 생각했다. 그 무심한 듯 능숙한 태도가 마음에 들었다. “위층이 저희 집인데.” 스티브가 그녀에게 말했다. “버키가 거기서 기다리고 있어요.” 사실, 버키가 초인종이 울린 그 마지막 순간에 도저히 못하겠다며 물러섰던 것까지는 얘기할 필요가 없을 것 같았다. 창백하게 질려서 정신을 못차릴 정도였다고도.

 하지만 스티브가 변호사를 데리고 낡은 계단을 통해 아파트로 들어섰을 땐, 버키는 멀끔한 모습으로 서 있었다. 셔츠를 입고 넥타이를 매고 깨끗한 구두를 신고서 정돈된 모습이었고 -버키는 어떻게 해야 격식 있게 보일 수 있는지 언제나 아주 잘 알았다- 하지만 그럼에도, 얼굴 위로 자리한 긴장감이나 눈 밑의 짙은 그늘 따위는 숨길 수가 없었다. “와주셔서 감사합니다.” 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 그 목소리에 깃든 고통을 변호사도 알아챘을지 모르겠다고 생각했다. “버키 반즈라고 해요.”

 “그래요.” 버니 로젠탈은 고개를 끄덕이고는, 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러나 비틀어올린 골반 위에 한 손을 얹고 그를 바라보았다. “와우. 정말로 당신이네요. 사실대로 말하자면, 난 안 믿었거든요. 요즘에는 가짜 뉴스가 너무 많은데다, 쉴드나 군에서 어떤 공식적인 성명도 없었고—”

 “거기서— 언론 발표 초고를 작성했어요.” 스티브가 테이블에서 초고를 집어서 그녀에게 건넸다. “확인해 보라고 준 건데.” 버니는 모직 코트를 벗어서 팔에 걸쳐들고는 순금 체인으로 목에 걸려있는 안경을 집어서 얼굴 위로 걸쳤다. 그러더니 종이를 훑어보고는 옆으로 밀어버렸다. “네, 이건 안 할 거예요.” 그렇게 말하며 그녀는 활짝 웃었다. “우리는 이제부터 우리 방식대로 언론을 조종할 거예요. 반즈 병장— 버키, 버키라고 불러도 되나요? 저는 버니예요. 버키와 버니, 누구도 막을 수 없죠.” 그리더니 숨도 쉬지 않고 말했다. “버키, 제가 제일 먼저 할 일은 우선 당신 이야기를 듣는 거예요. 당신이 기억할 수 있는 만큼 전부요.” 그녀는 서류 가방을 열고서 진술 계약서와 노란색 법률 용지를 꺼내들었다. “몇 시간 정도 함께 앉아서 타임라인을 짤 거예요, 어때요?”

 “괜찮죠.” 버키가 침을 삼키고는, 고개를 끄덕였다. “물론.”

 “커피 드릴까요?” 두 사람이 의자를 당겨 자리에 앉는 동안 스티브가 물었다. 

 버니가 그를 올려다보며 말했다. “물 주세요. 고마워요. 그리고 우리 둘만 있게 해 주셔야 하는데.”

 “네?” 스티브가 놀라서 뒤를 돌아보며 물었다.

 “스티브 앞에서는 뭐든 말해도 괜찮아요.” 버키가 말했다. “스티브는— 스티브는 전부 다 알거든요.”

 “그래요, 하지만 그런 식으론 안 돼요.” 버니가 볼펜을 딸깍이며 그에게 말했다. “내 클라이언트는 당신이지, 스티브가 아니거든요. 당신이 내게 말하는 모든 건 변호사-의뢰인간 특권에 의해 보호받지만, 스티브하고 나는 특권 공유가 안 되는 거죠. 법적으로 봤을 때 그는 제삼자고, 나중에 재판을 하게 된다면 스티브는 증인석에 서게 될 거예요. 당신은 당신의 변호인을 따로 구해야 해요.” 버니가 스티브에게 말했다. “제가 몇 명 소개시켜 줄 수 있어요.”

 “제삼자?” 스티브가 되풀이했다.

 버키는 의자에 앉아서 팔짱을 꼈다. “이봐요, 어쨌든 난 스티브한테 전부 말할 건데.”

 버니가 다시 볼펜을 딸깍였다. “그러지 말라고 충고해야 하겠는데요.” 그녀가 말했다. “당신이 내 조언을 받아들이지 않을 거라면, 난 최선의 역량을 다해서 당신을 대변해줄 수가 없어요— 어쩌면 아예 못 할 수도 있고요. 당신이 당신 자신의 이해관계와 스티브의 이해관계가 일치한다고 여기는 건 알겠지만, 사실 그럴 수도 있고, 어쩌면 그렇지 않을 수도 있어요.” 버키는 반박하려고 입을 열었지만, 버니가 금반지가 끼워진 손을 허공에다 흔들어보이며 반복해서 말했다. “그렇지 않을 수도 있다고요. 법적으로 당신들은 별도의 분리된 독립체고, 그에게는 권리가 없어요, 그리고 책임도. 당신과 관련된 일에 있어서는.”

 스티브는 재빨리 버키의 어깨에 손을 얹고서 꽉 붙잡았다. 나중에 후회할만한 말을 내뱉기를 바라지 않았으니까. “괜찮아, 벜. 난 그냥— 잠시 체육관에 가서 운동 하고 올게. 넌— 그냥, 전부 다 말해, 알겠지? 하라는 대로 해.”

 “하지만 스티브.” 버키가 몸을 비틀며 말했다.

 “전부 다 말해.” 스티브가 다시 한 번 말했다. “뭐든 하라는 대로 다 하고.”

 

 

**12월 17일**

 

 골디네 체육관에 있는 샌드백 체인을 부러뜨리고 나서야, 평상시처럼 힘을 조절하며 복싱을 하고 있던 게 아니라는 사실을 깨달았다. 체육관에서는 즉흥적으로 박수소리가 터져나왔고, —남자들이 그를 향해 그런 식으로 휘파람을 불고, 야유를 보내고, 소리를 지르는 건 전쟁 이후로 처음이었다— 스티브는 돌아서서 숨을 헐떡이며 약간 얼굴을 붉혔다. “헤이 골디!” 누군가 소리쳤다. “대체 언제 저 거지같은 장비를 손 볼 거야?” 그러자 웃음소리와 함께 함성이 한층 커졌다. “그래, 우리가 내는 돈은 다 어쩌는 거야?”

 스티브는 수건을 집어들어 얼굴을 닦아냈고, 랄로가 스파링을 하다 말고 링 바깥의 줄 아래로 고개를 내민 모습을 보았다. 그는 체인이 걸려있던 곳을 올려다보고 있었다. “Te lastimaste?! Por poco y te cae esa cosa, te pudo haber volado la cabeza! (안 다쳤어?! 잘못하면 저게 떨어져서 머리가 날아갈 수도 있다고!) 맞으면 기절한다니까!”

 “No, estoy bien. (아냐, 난 괜찮아.)” 스티브가 이제 전에 없이 더 부끄러워진 채로 답했다. “정말로. 미안해, 내가 아마도… 너무 세게 쳤거나 그런가봐.” 

 랄로가 눈을 굴렸다. “일부러 세게 쳤으면서.” 그가 말했다.

 “그래, 일주일 분 정도 쌓였거든.” 스티브가 수건으로 목을 문지르면서 털어놓았다. “한 달 분 정도.” 그가 고쳐 말했다. 그리고는 씁쓸하게 웃음을 내뱉으며 다시 말했다. “아마도 평생, 솔직히 말하면.”

 랄로는 고개를 저었다. “친구, 넌 맥주 좀 마셔야겠어. 이따가 우리집에 오는 게 어때- 우린 차고에 있을 건데. Los muchachos y yo pasando el rato y jugando dominó. (이따가 애들이랑 놀면서 도미노 게임 할 거야.)” 랄로는 잠시 말을 더듬거리며 말했다. “도미노 말야. 지나가 나초도 만들 거야. Trae a tu novio. (남자친구도 데려와.)”

 “그거 좋은데.” 스티브가 솔직하게 말했다. 랄로는 스티브의 어깨를 몇 번 두드리고는 다시 링 안으로 들어섰다.

 

**#**

 휴대폰이 울리고 문자가 온 지 이미 몇 시간이나 지나 있었기에 —‘이제 갔어’— 스티브는 집으로 향했다. 최근엔 오후만 되어도 날이 금방 어두워졌다. 하지만 집안의 불이 전부 꺼져 있었기 때문에 스티브는 다소 놀랐다. —차고 뿐만이 아니라, 계단도 그랬고, 문을 열었을 때 아파트 내부 역시 깜깜했다. 부엌 테이블에 놓인 전등의 스위치를 켜고 나서야, 어둠 속에서 버키가 소파에 앉아있는 모습이 보였다. 버키는 스티브가 이전에 본 적 없는, 혹은 최근 몇 년간 본 적이 없는, 그런 표정을 하고 앉아 있었다. 주체할 수 없이 벅찬 듯한 표정이었다. 감당할 수 없이 수많은 것들이 내면에서 가득 차올라서 넘쳐흘러버릴 듯한, 그런 표정.

 버키는 발을 딛고 일어서서 스티브가 있는 쪽으로 다가왔고 -금방이라도 넘쳐흘러서 쏟아져 버릴 것만 같았다- 스티브는 머리로 생각하기도 전에, 거리를 좁혀들어가서 버키의 입술 위에 손가락을 꾹 누르며 고개를 저었다. 안돼, 안돼, 쉿. 절박함이 깃든 버키의 두 눈이 크게 뜨였고, 거칠고 못박힌 스티브의 손가락 아래서 그의 입술이 달싹였다. —스티브는 제가 아는 유일한 방법으로 버키의 입을 막았다. 까칠하게 수염이 돋은 뺨을 손가락으로 덧그리듯 매만지면서 몸을 숙여 키스했다. 버키의 입에서 흘러나오려는 말들을 덮어버리면서. 버키는 항의의 표시로 작게 신음했지만 결국 포기하고 받아들인 듯 스티브의 양 소매를 끌어당겨서 그를 잡아당겼다. 스티브 그런 버키에게 항상 놀라움을 느꼈다. -그건 언제나, 늘 놀라운 일이었다- 버키가 자신을 원한다는 것. 버키는 누구보다도 먼저 그를 원했던 사람이었다. 아무도 그를 원하지 않았을 때에도, 그게 말도 안되는 일이었을 때조차 버키는 그를 원했다. 가끔은 버키의 사랑이 제 삶 전부를 넘치도록 채워주고 있으며, 그건 너무나도 강력해서 거의 한 세기가 지난 후에도 여전히 그들이 그 사랑 안에 감싸인 채 살아있는 것 같기도 했다.

 이번에는 침대까지 갈 수 있었다. 맙소사, 그들의 침대, 그 위를 덮은 시트와 무거운 모직 담요들. 이번에는 버키가 스티브를 뒤로 밀어뜨리고 그의 지퍼를 내리고 손과 입으로 그의 몸을 숭배하듯이 어루만졌다. 달콤한 키스를 퍼붓고 속눈썹을 부드럽게 쓸어내리면서. 스티브는 이걸 위해서 싸울 거였다. 만약 주변 세상이 온통 불에 타서 잿더미로 변해버린다 해도, 아무리 힘겹고 지친다 해도, 여전히 스티브는 이걸 위해서라면 싸움을 멈추지 않을 것이다. 거의 들리지 않을 정도로 낮은 숨을 스티브가 내뱉었고, 버키는 스티브를 밀어붙이고, 넘어뜨려서, 그의 몸을 타고 기어올라와 야만적일 정도로 거칠게 그에게 키스했다. — 얼굴에, 목에, 그리고 수염난 턱에 입술을 부비고는, 어깨에 난 멍자국에 입을 대고 빨았다. 버키가 스티브의 둔부에 제 것을 문질렀고, 안으로 파고들어서, 점점 깊이 들어갔다. 그리고는 나지막이 목을 울리는 소리를 내며 스티브의 머리칼 사이로 제 얼굴을 파묻었다. 스티브는 몸을 더 가까이 붙이며 제 발을 버키의 발목에 꽉 감아서 고정했다. 옷가지를 반쯤은 걸치고 반쯤은 벗은 채로, 그들은 서로 뒤얽혀서 뒹굴었다.

 한참 후, 스티브는 버키의 메탈 손가락이 제 손가락들과 얽혀드는 것을 느꼈다. 버키가 스티브의 귓가에 속삭였다. “변호사가 그러는데—”

 “나한테 말하지 마.” 스티브가 몸을 굳히며 읊조렸다.

 “이건 말해도 돼. 난, 권리가 있대. 변호사 말로는, 나는 미군 소속이고 나한테는 권리가 있대.” 스티브는 재빨리 고개를 돌려야 했다. 목이 메고 눈에는 눈물이 차오르는 모습을 버키에게 보여주고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 버키의 메탈 손가락들을 꽉 쥐고서, 제 목소리가 평상시처럼 돌아올 때까지 기다렸다가 입을 열었다. “랄로가 맥주랑 나초 먹으러 오라고 우릴 초대했는데. 개들 산책시키고 나서, 그리고나서 가자. 같이 가자, 알겠지? 아주 오랫동안 산책을 하고 나서, 담배 피우고 도미노 하러 가는 거야.”

 “그거 좋은데.” 버키가 말했다.

 

 

**12월 18일**

 

 “넌 즉석요리에 아주 굉장한 재능이 있어, 그거 알아?” 엄청난 양의 베이컨과 달걀을 아무렇지 않게 요리해 낸 버키를 향해 나타샤가 말했다. 최고로 끝내주는 골목 식당이 아니고서야 이런 건 본 적이 없었다. 땀 한 방울 흘리지 않고 세 개의 후라이팬을 동시에 다루는 모습이란. “버니 로젠탈하고는 어땠어?” 그러자 ‘이제야’ 버키기 긴장한 모습으로 스티브를 쳐다보았다. 스티브는 약간 침착하지 못한 태도로 머그컵을 들어 입술에 갖다댔다.

 “괜찮았어.” 버키가 멍하니 말했다. “제법 괜찮은… 사실 그건 말하면 안 돼.” 버키는 제 청바지 양쪽에 두 손을 문질러 닦아냈다. “그치만— 괜찮았어, 그런 것 같아.” 버키가 엄청나게 많은 양의 음식을 스티브에게 내주었고, 나타샤가 얼굴을 찡그리며 손을 내저었는데도 거의 마찬가지로 엄청난 접시를 나타샤에게도 내밀었다. 대체 누가 계란 네 개와 베이컨 반 파운드를 죄다 먹어치울 수 있단 말인가?

 그래도 커피는 마실테지만. 버키는 뉴욕에서 가장 끝내주는 커피를 만들었다.

 “토니가 쉴드에게 뭐라고 할지 너희 의견을 알고 싶다는데.” 나타샤가 말했다. “평소보다 한층 더 심하게 무책임한 모습을 보여가면서 미뤄두고 있는 중이거든. 근데 그쪽에서 뚜껑이 열리기 직전인가봐. 어제 대통령이 관련 질문을 받았다는데, 그거 들었어?”

 “뉴스에서 최대한 멀어지려고 노력 중인데.” 스티브가 이를 악물고 말했다.

 “토니가 언론을 최대한 막아보려고 애쓰고 있어. 근데 이제 거의 한계야. 무슨 ‘벌떼’처럼 몰려들고 있으니까.” 나타샤는 베이컨 한 줄을 들어올려 오물오물 씹었다. “각하, 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈가 아직 살아있다는 게 사실입니까? 대통령 각하, 반즈 병장이 전쟁 중에 슈퍼 솔져 프로그램의 일원이었다는 게 정말입니까? 각하, 캡틴 아메리카는 줄곧 한 사람이 아니었던 겁니까?” 나타샤는 제 손가락을 핥았다. “물론, 아무 대답도 못하지. 다들 모든 대답을 얼버무리고 있어. 그러니까 엘리스가 개수작을 부리기에 이른 거고. ‘미국을 지키기 위해 복무한 모든 남성들과 여성들은 넓은 의미로 어떤 면에서는 캡틴 아메리카와 같다고 할 수 있겠죠…’ 그리고서 온갖 필사적인 몸부림으로 CIA와 쉴드가 적절한 시기에 관련 정보들을 공개할테니 신뢰를 가져 주시기를 바라느니 뭐니, 블라 블라— 공개할 만한 정보를 갖고 있기라도 한 것처럼 말야. 하지만 곧 알게 되긴 하겠지.” 나타샤가 그들에게 말했다. “적어도 시작과 끝은 알고 있잖아. 제임스 반즈가 1945년 기차에서 떨어졌고 2014년 워싱턴 거리에 윈터 솔져가 실체를 드러냈다는거— 그 사이의 일들을 끼워 맞춰보려고 할 거야. 네 행적을 좇아서 알프스에서 러시아, 졸라, 하이드라로—”

 “빌어먹을 내 변호사하고 얘기하라고 해.” 버키가 으르렁댔다. “나에겐 권리가 있어.”

 “권리가 있지.” 스티브는 음식을 삼키고 냅킨으로 입술에 묻은 기름을 훔치며 말했다. “나한텐 없지만. 어쨌든—”

 “오, 크라이스트.” 버키가 읊조렸다.

 “—괜찮아, 왜냐면 난 그냥 제삼자니까. 난 이 상황에 법적으로 무관하거든.”

 “젠장할.” 버키는 스티브를 향해 돌아서서 너무 비꼰 나머지 오히려 쾌활하게 들리기까지 하는 목소리로 말했다. “그래서, 넌, 전쟁 범죄로 재판대에 너도 같이 서고 싶다는 거야, 뭐 연대 의식 같은 걸로? 그게 아니면 정확히 네가 원하는 게 대체 뭐야? 너도 모르잖아, 아냐?” 비난하는 듯한 버키의 어조에 스티브의 턱이 꽉 다물렸다. “너 스스로도 모르고 있잖아.”

 “아니 난 알아!” 스티브가 테이블을 내리치며 말했다. “난, 이거야, 내가 원한 건—”

 “이 테이블을 원했지, 나도야.” 나타샤가 무심하게 끼어들었다. “그런데 나쁜 자식들아, 너희가 나한테 절대 안 만들어 줬잖아.” 두 사람 모두 그녀를 쳐다보았고 잠시 후, 긴장감은 공기중에서 흩어져 버렸다. 다들 길게 한숨을 내쉬고서는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브는 제 이마를 문지르며 신음했다.

 “테이블 만들어줄게, 약속해.” 버키가 그렇게 말하고는 자리에 일어나서 커피를 가지러 갔다. “넌 엿같은 멍청이야.” 스티브를 지나쳐가며 버키가 말했다. 스티브는 버키를 노려보았다.

 나타샤는 재빨리 화제를 전환했다. “너희도 알지 모르겠지만, 쉴드 감시팀이 다시 붙었어.” 그건 즉시 두 사람의 관심을 끌었다. 두 사람 다 고개를 휙 돌려 나타샤를 바라보았다.

 “그래?” 버키가 자리에 다시 앉았다. 진지하게 굳어진 얼굴이었다.

 “그래.” 나타샤는 소형 기기를 꺼내서 그들에게 보여주었다. 파란색으로 점선이 그려진 반경 밖에 두 개의 빨간 점들이 나타나 있었다. “자비스에 따르면, 오늘 아침엔 이렇네. 그치만 딱히 걱정은 안되는게.” 나타샤는 두 사람을 차례로 바라보며 짓궂은 미소를 지었다. “이제, 한 시간 내로 경찰이 나타나서 발로 툭툭 차버리거나 너희 이웃들 중 누군가가 타이어를 터뜨려버릴 테니까.”

 두 사람은 웃지 않았다. 그저 혼란스러운 표정으로 나타샤를 빤히 바라볼 뿐이었다. “뭐?” 반즈가 물었고, 스티브 역시 인상을 찌푸리며 말했다. “무슨 말인지 모르겠는데.”

 “너희 이웃들 말야.” 나타샤가 반복해서 말했다. “너희 전혀 몰랐던— 이웃들이 너희 뒤를 봐주고 있었어. 아무도 이 근처에서 장난질 못하도록, 아무도 너희 집 백 피트 안으로 접근할 수 없게—” 나타샤가 그렇게 말하는 와중에도 휴대 기기가 번쩍였고, 자비스가 그 예의바르고 기계적인 목소리로 말했다. “누군가 문 앞에 있습니다.”

 잠시동안 그들은 말 없이 그걸 바라보았다. “누구?” 스티브가 마침내 묻자, 자비스는 그에 대한 대답으로 천천히 회전하는 창 하나를 띄워서 보여주었는데… 작은 소년 한 명이, 보도 위에서 초조한 듯이 양 발을 번갈아 뛰고 있었다.

 “안톤이잖아.” 버키가 인상을 찡그린 채 말했다. “드미트리네 아들. 대체 뭐지?” 그들은 모두 의자에서 일어나 차고를 통해 문으로 내려갔다.

 버키가 문을 당겨 열고는 말했다. “프리벳, 안톤- 여기에는 어쩐 일로—”

 안톤은 긴장한 손길로 하늘색 봉투를 내밀었다가, 버키가 그걸 집으려고 손을 뻗자 도로 휙 가져갔다. “잠깐만, 죄송해요— 스티브에게 줘야 해요. 스티브한테 주라고, 아빠가 그랬어요.” 스티브가 앞으로 나오자 안톤은 즉시 편지를 건네주었다.

 “들어올래?” 버키가 약간 말끝을 늘이며 물었다. 나타샤는 버키가 바깥 거리에 뭔가 위험하거나 심상치 않은 것, 의심스러운 게 있는지 살피고 있는 중이라는 걸 눈치챘다.

 “아녜요, 전 괜찮아요!” 안톤이 재잘거리면서 말했다. “아빠가 인사 전해달래요.” 그리고는 금이 간 보도를 따라 달려서 유리 가게로 돌아갔다. 버키는 작은 소년이 가게 안으로 사라질 때까지 그 뒷모습을 지켜보았다. 그리고나서 마지막으로 한 번 더 거리를 둘러본 후에야 문을 닫고 잠금쇠를 걸었다.

 스티브는 차고 안쪽으로 들어가서 구부러진 전등을 켜고 편지를 열었다. “왜 드미트리가 직접 오지 않은 거지?” 버키가 스티브에게 물었다. “아니면 전화하거나?”

 “왜냐하면 이게 드미트리에게서 온 게 아니기 때문이지.” 스티브가 편지를 읽으면서 멍하니 말했다. “낸시에게서 온 거야.”

 버키는 혼란스러운 듯 했다. “잠깐, 누구?”

 “낸시. 우리 ‘고객’ 낸시. 낸시 먼로. 내가 가게 전화를 꺼뒀거든…” 스티브가 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 고개를 들고는 나타샤에게 대충 설명하기 시작했다. “낸시는 아가일 쪽에 있는 오래된 대저택에 사는데. 우리에게 주문을 많이 해서 거기서 작업을 꽤 했거든. 낸시가…” 스티브는 손글씨로 적힌 하늘색 편지를 다시 내려다 보고는 버키에게 말했다. “우리가 와서 자기 손자를 만나봤으면 좋겠대.”

 버키는 그 즉시 말했다. “음, 참 상냥한 제안이라고 전해, 그치만 우린—”

 “기자야. 브루클린 컬리지 언론 대학 학과장이라는데.”

 나타샤는 낮고 길게 휘파람을 불었다. “그거네. 이 사람이었어. 네 그 사람.” 나타샤가 버키에게 말했다. “이 사람이라면 모든 신문사에 옛 제자들이 있겠지. ‘권한’도 있을 테고.”

 “낸시가 우리가 이 사람이랑 얘기를 해봤으면 해. 이 사람도 우릴 만나고 싶어하고.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다.

 “버니에게 전화를 해봐야 할 것 같은데.” 버키가 희미한 목소리로 말했다.

 “버니에게 전화 해봐야지.” 스티브가 동의했다.

 “버니에게 전화해.” 나타샤가 말했다. “지금 당장.”

 

 

**12월 19일**

 

 “타이밍이 좋네요.” 버니가 서류가방을 뒤적이며 무심하게 말했다. “서류들을 준비해 두긴 했는데 아직 언론에 초점을 맞출 계획은 없었거든요. 누군가 이걸 흘려줄 사람이 있다면 우리로선 좋은 거죠. 특히 누군가 권위있는 사람이. 근데 이 사람이 딱 제격인 것 같네요. 단독 인터뷰를 이 사람하고 하는 것도 좋겠어요. 요청받는다면 말이죠. 텔레비전에 나갈 계획도 만들어 두긴 했는데—”

 “텔레비전엔 안 나가요.” 버키가 중얼거렸다.

 “—신문 기자를 택하기로 하죠. 믿을 만한 사람이라면요.” 버니가 안경 너머로 그를 쳐다보았다. “그런가요?”

 “모르겠어요.” 스티브가 말했다. “이 사람은 제가 아는 부인, 제 친구의 손자거든요. 나타샤 생각에는—” 스티브가 나타샤를 쳐다보자 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 손을 내저었다. “나타샤가 생각하기로는 신문들이 이상할 정도로 우리에게 동정적인 구석이 있고, 이 친구가 아마도 그 원인이라고 추정된다는 건데.”

 “동정적인 건 좋은 거예요.” 버니가 쾌활한 어조로 말했다. “동정적인 거 좋아요. 아주 귀중하죠.” 버니는 스티브에게서 하늘색 편지를 받아들고서는 훑어보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. “즉시 미팅을 준비할게요. 할머니네 집에서 할 거예요. 그 사람에게는 먼저 거기로 가있으라고 할게요, 우리보다 먼저. 그렇게 하면 우리가 미행 당하더라도 누굴 만나고 있는지 알아내기까지는 시간이 걸릴테니까.” 버니는 낸시의 편지를 파일첩에 끼워넣고는 씨익 웃으며 덧붙였다. “뭐든 공짜로 주고 싶진 않거든요. 애 좀 쓰게 만들자고요.”

 “좋아요.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하고 나서, 어색하게 자리에서 일어섰다. “둘이서만 있게 해드릴까요?”

 “네, 부디, 그래 주세요.” 버니가 말했고, 스티브와 나타샤는 문밖으로 향했다.

 

**#**

 “클린트네로 같이 가.” 계단을 다 내려왔을 때 나타샤가 스티브에게 말했다. “음식 시켜놓고서 놀자. 네가 오면 정말 좋아할 거라는 거 알잖아.”

 “난— 고마워, 나타샤, 그런데—” 스티브는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 제대로 된 변명을 만들어내지도 못할 정도로 너무나도 풀이 죽은 모습이었다. 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬고는 손을 뻗어 그를 안았다. 스티브는 몸을 숙이면서 고개를 푹 떨궜고, 나타샤는 제 두 팔 안에 그를 안고서 어깨를 문질러주었다. “미안.” 스티브가 우물거렸다. “넌 정말 잘 해줬고- 너 없이 우린 여기까지 못왔을 거야. 네가 왜 이렇게까지 해주는 지도 모르겠고.” 그가 말했다. “내게 이럴 만한 자격이 있는지도 모르겠어. 난 형편없는 친구야. 버키한테 물어봐.”

 나타샤는 그 말에 살짝 미소 지었다. “왜냐하면 넌 진짜니까, 로저스. 난 살면서 아주 많은 가짜들을 봐 왔거든.” 그녀는 약간 고개를 기울여서 씁쓸하게 제 아랫입술을 빨아당겼다가 탁 놓았다. “세상 어딜 가도 가짜들 뿐이지. 그치만 넌 진짜야. 백퍼센트 진품. 우리 모두 그걸 알고 있지.”

 “그래, 진짜 멍청이.” 스티브가 제 눈썹을 문지르면서 말했다. “진짜 얼간이.” 나타샤는 고개를 끄덕이고는 덧붙였다. “진짜 고집세고, 진짜 제멋대로고, 진짜 독선적이고. 참 어렵기도 하고, 사실 네가 정말로 원한다면—”

 스티브의 입술이 씰룩거렸다. “우린 지금 나에 대한 좋은 얘길 하는 중인 줄 알았는데.”

 “오, 그랬지.” 나타샤가 정말 진심을 담아 말했다. “미안. 옆길로 샜네.”

 

**#**

 결국 나타샤는 클린트네로 향했고, 스티브는 휘파람을 불어 개들을 불러내서 공원으로 긴 산책을 하러 갔다. 날씨가 몹시 추워서 의지가 매우 강한 사람들만 바깥에 나와있는 듯 했다. 개 산책 시키는 사람들, 멋진 운동복을 입고 얼굴이 새빨개진 채 조깅하는 사람들. 스티브가 시계를 확인하고 개들의 목줄을 막 풀어놓으려던 차에 주머니에서 휴대폰이 울렸다. ‘끝났어. 얼른 와’ 스티브의 심장이 조금 뛰었다. 버키가 자신을 부를 때면 언제나 그렇듯이.

 그러나 기대하던 상황은 아니었다. 서류는 전부 정리되어 있었지만 버니가 여전히 거기에 있었던 것이다. 그녀는 두꺼운 소파에 팔을 늘어뜨리고 뒤로 기대 앉은 채 태연하게 그를 기다리고 있었다.

 “미안해요.” 스티브가 코트를 옷걸이에 걸며 말했다. “최대한 빨리 왔는데.”

 “괜찮아요.” 버니가 그렇게 말하면서 버키를 쳐다보았다. 버키는 어딘가 먼 곳을 바라보는 듯한 얼굴로 부엌 테이블에 앉아 있었다. 버니가 분명한 목소리로 말했다. “버키, 우리가 방금 얘기한 사항에 대해 내가 말해도 괜찮겠어요?” 버키가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. “네, 물론. 그래요.”

 스티브는 자리에 앉아야 하는 지 잠시 고민했지만, 버니가 즉시 그에게 몸을 돌려 이야기를 시작했다. 평소처럼 차분한 목소리였다. “진행 상황을 말씀드리자면.” 그녀가 말했다. “이제부터 며칠동안 제가 버키를 대변해서 아주 많은 서류 작업을 하게 될 거예요. 우린 그들을 고소할 거예요.” 버니가 선언했다. 스티브는 눈을 깜박이며 버키 쪽을 휙 돌아보았다. 버키는 어떤 반응도 보이지 않았다. 버니의 얘기에 귀를 기울이고 있지도 않은 것 같았다. “수당이랑, 미불 급료, 그리고 전쟁 중에 포로였던 다른 병사들에게 지급된 것과 같은 보상을 요구할 거고요.” 버니는 반지 여러 개가 끼워진 손가락을 튕겨서 포인트를 짚어가며 말했다. “그리고, 반즈 병장의 오랜 기간에 걸친 나라를 위한 복무를 인정하는 명예 제대도요. 그리고 또 한가지.” 버니의 목소리가 한층 더 신중해졌다. “반즈 병장이 1954년에서 2014년까지 윈터 솔져로 활동했다는 점을 명시한 진술서를 작성할 거예요.”

 스티브는 테이블에서 의자를 끌어내어 그 위로 천천히 내려앉았다.

 “우린 모든 걸 인정할 거예요, 기억할 수 있는 것들을요. 많지는 않지만— 그리고 그 일을 여기서 마무리 지을 거예요. 그들도 그걸 원할 거라고 생각하고요.” 버니가 두 사람에게 말했다. “왜냐하면 중요한 건 -두 사람 다 반드시 기억해야 하는 점인데- 당신들의 이야기는 2014년에서 끝나는 게 아니라는 거예요. 이젠 수 년이 지났죠. 과거형이고 지나간 일, 마무리된 일이죠. 이 소송에서 우리의 키워드는 회복된 거라는 데 있어요. 버키 반즈는 회복된 거죠.”

 버키가 인상을 쓴 채 고개를 들었다. “브레인워싱 당한 상태에서 회복된 거?”

 “물론 그것도 그렇지만, 제가 말하려고 하는 건, 하이드라의 붕괴 이후 미국에서 회복된 거라는 점이에요.” 버니가 말했다. “제 말은, 그러니까, 말 그대로 회복된 상태 말이에요. 하울링 코만도의 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈는 2014년 트리스켈리온 교전 이후 스티브 로저스에 의해, 억류된 상태를 벗어나서 회복되었죠. 그 이후에는 당신들의 삶을 다시 시작했고요. 조용히 이 곳에서 살면서, 필요할 때마다 캡틴 아메리카로서 일해왔어요. 그게 바로 이야기의 다음 장이에요.” 버니가 그들을 바라보았다. “그게 바로 지금 현재 진행형인 부분이고, 무엇보다도 중요한 부분이죠.” 버니는 코트를 입기 시작했다. “긴장 풀도록 해요, 여러분, 알겠죠?” 그녀는 그렇게 말하면서 문으로 향했다. “충분한 수면을 취하고요.”

 “물론이죠.” 버키가 중얼거렸다.

 “그렇죠.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

 

  **12월 20일**

 

 “버키…” 어둠 속에서 스티브가 팔을 뻗어서 버키의 몸을 살며시 쓸어내렸다. 무슨 일이 일어났다고 생각하게 만들고 싶진 않았으니까. “버키, 일어나…”

 버키는 나지막이 졸린 듯한 소리를 냈지만 스티브는 알고 있었다. 버키가 회복되었다고 해도, 제 이름을 부르는 소리를 들으면 온전히 정신이 들만큼 버키의 안에는 아직 윈터 솔져가 남아있다는 걸. “그냥 라디에이터 소리야…” 버키는 안심시키듯 스티브의 팔을 두드려주었다. “그냥 증기라고.”

 “그래.” 스티브는 어둠 속에서 속삭였다. “나도 알아. 버키, 우린 결혼하는 게 좋겠어.” 

 마치 스티브가 아무 말도 꺼내지 않은 것만 같았다. 버키는 대답하지 않았고, 움직이지도 않았고, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

 “음, 그래, 이거 진짜 이상한 꿈이네.” 버키가 마침내 신음하듯 말했고, 스티브는 일어나 앉아서 침대맡의 전등 스위치를 켰다. 버키는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 손을 들어 눈가를 가렸다.

 “꿈이 아냐, 난 진짜 진지해.” 스티브가 말했다.

 버키는 스티브의 반대쪽으로 몸을 굴리더니 베개를 집어서 제 머리 아래로 밀어넣었다. “넌 진짜 미친 거겠지. 지금은 그런 짓을 할 때가 아냐.”

 “그런 게 아냐. 이건 꽤 괜찮은 법적 조치야. 예를 들어, 만약 우리가 결혼하면, 내가 원하지 않으면 증언을 안 해도 돼.” 스티브가 주장했고, 버키는 앓는 소리를 내면서 몸을 일으켜 앉아 그를 빤히 바라보았다.

 “그 얘길 하고 싶어?” 버키는 두 손바닥 끝으로 눈가를 문질렀다. “그래 그럼 해 보자. 우선, 스티브— 스티븐— 대체 네가 증언을 안한다니 무슨 딴 세상 얘기야? 넌 고작 망할 오 분 동안도 입 다물고 있질 못하는데. 넌 증언을 안 하기엔 성격상 부적합하다고. 내가 재판 받고 있는 상황에서 네가 조용히 거기 앉아있을 거라고 믿느니, 차라리 타이타닉이 바다에서 다시 떠오를 거라는 데 내 돈을 걸겠다.” 스티브는 등 뒤로 받쳐놓은 베개들 위에 기대 앉아 팔짱을 낀 채 볼을 부풀리고 있었다. 머리 위로는 연기가 피어오르고 있었지만 딱히 반박을 하진 않았다. “그리고 둘째로.” 버키가 계속했다. “도대체 말이 안되는 게 내가 왜 네가 증언을 안 하길 바라겠어? 넌 내가 가진 최고의 증인이야. 사람들은 널 사랑하고 -널 모르기 때문에 그럴 수 있는 거지만- 넌 말 그대로 세상에서 가장 신뢰할 수 있는 사람이라고. 네 한마디에 미국 정부 기관도 와해됐지. 게다가, 내가 공개적으로 인정하려고 하는 사실들 외에 네 입에서 나올 만한 더 안좋은 얘기가 뭐가 있는데, 내가 오학년 때 빌리 라살을 때려눕힌 거?”

 “걘 나쁜 애였어.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다.

 “아주 개자식이었지, 그래서 뭐?” 버키는 침대맡에 놓인 시계를 쳐다보고는 신음했다. “스티이이이이이브, 지금 새벽 네 시야. 넌 나를 새벽 네 시에 이 헛소리를 하려고 깨운거야, 빌어먹을—”

 “난 그래도 하고 싶어.” 스티브가 고집을 부렸다. “그냥 형식적인 절차잖아— 같이 시청에 가서 서류 작성 하고, 그리고나서 다음 날 다시 가면 돼. 24시간 대기 기간이 있으니까.”

 “뭐, 매독 검사는 없어?” 버키가 받아쳤다.

 “그거 없앴어.” 스티브가 대답했다.

 “흠, 그건 잘됐네. 좋아, 봐봐.” 버키는 다시 논쟁에 임할 태세를 갖췄다. “넌 어쨌든 미팅에 낄 수가 없어. 우리가 결혼한다고 해도, 네가 내 엄마라도 안된다고. 다른 사람의 존재 자체가 그걸 침해하니까, 그 뭐야— 그 특권. 변호사-의뢰인 간 비밀유지 특권 말야. 하긴.” 버키가 한숨을 쉬며 덧붙였다. “그렇게 하면 우리가 우리끼리의 특권을 갖게 되는 건 사실이긴 한데, 그러니까 그러면 이딴 헛소리들을 신 앞에서든 누구 앞에서든 우리가 원치 않으면 반복해서 진술할 필요가 없어지는 거지. 지금 이건.” 버키가 그들 사이로 손을 휘저으며 말했다. “사람들이 베갯머리 대화라고 부르는 거고, 그건 법정에서 효력이 없으니까.”

 “난 그래도 하고 싶어.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “난 흰색이 잘 안받아.”

 “어차피 입지도 않을 거면서.” 

 버키는 떨리는 호흡으로 길게 한숨을 내쉬고는, 마음을 가라앉히려는 것처럼 고개를 왼쪽으로 젓고, 다시 오른쪽으로 내저었다. “좋아.” 그가 말했다. “넌 얼음 속에서 나왔을 때 새로운 증명서들을 발급받았지만, 난, 나는 유령이야. 난 존재하지도 않는다고.”

 “당연히 넌 존재해.” 스티브가 말했다. “내가 지금 두 눈으로 널 보고 있는데. 넌 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈야.” 그리고 버키가 반박하기도 전에 스티브가 손을 들어올렸다. “—그리고 어쨌든, 넌 죽은 게 아냐, 전시 행방불명 된 거지. 출생 증명서도 남아있을 거고, 세례 증명서도 있을 거야— 가는 길에, ‘St.Anne’ 교회에 들러서 한 장 가져가면 돼.”

 이제 버키는 거의 즐기는 듯한 눈빛을 하고 있었다. “그러니까 네 말은, 내 출생 증명서를 가지고 시청에 가라는 거지, 그 1917년 생—”

 “글쎄, 난 새파랗게 어린 애를 데리고 노는걸로 오해 받긴 싫거든.” 스티브의 말에 버키는 크게 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “있잖아. 좋아. 좋다고. 하자. 아침에 가자고. 내가 포기한다.”

 “좋았어.” 스티브가 그렇게 말하며 전등의 스위치를 껐다. “합의에 이르게 돼서 기쁘네.” 그리고 그들은 어둠 속에서 다시 누워서 목까지 이불을 끌어올렸다.

 

**#**

 “그냥 종이 조각일 뿐이야.”

 “알아.” 스티브가 말했다.

 

**#**

 “널 페기한테 떠밀지 말아야 했어, 그 시절에. 우리가 결혼했다는거 알고 있었어. 나 알고 있었어.”

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “그러니까 잘못됐지만, 옳으면서도 잘못된 거였어.” 버키가 조용히 말했다. “예전에 프랑스 여자들이 우리에게 와서 아이들을 나라 밖으로 데려가 달라고 애원했던 때처럼. 지키기 위해서라면 기꺼이 내줄 수 있는 거야. 더 나은 걸 주고 싶어했던 거라고. 난 너에게 나보다 더 나은 걸 주고 싶었어.”

 “알아.” 어둠 속에서 스티브가 말했다. 라디에이터가 쿵 울렸다.

 

**#**

 “사실은, 벜, 내가 견딜 수가 없어. 너한테 아무것도 아닌 존재가 되는 게—”

 “지저스. 스티브. 절대 넌—”

 “난 네 형제도 아냐. 더 이상 부대장 조차도 아니지. 우리가 법대로 살고자 한다면, 그럼 나도 법대로 하고 싶어. 그러니까 그건 그냥 종이 조각일 뿐일지도 모르지, 그래도 난 원해. 왜 난 가질 수 없는데?”

 “가질 수 있어. 그치만 지저스, 스티브, 이미 넌 내 전부야. 이 멍청아. 넌 나에게 전부라고. 네가 없이는 나도 없고, 빌어먹을 온 세상 전부가 이미 그걸 알고 있다고.”

 

 

**12월 21일**

 

 “그러니까 10피트는 되는 조각상들이 있다니까. 동상들이.”

 “그래, 나도 그거 봤어.” 스티브가 옷장을 훑으면서 말했다. 어떤 셔츠를 입어야 할 지 결정할 수가 없었다.

 “워싱턴에 있는 30피트 짜리 벽화. 클리블랜드 산맥으로 쳐들어가는 우리 실물 크기 입체모형이—”

 “클리블랜드 산맥으로 쳐들어갔던 기억은 없는데. 난 우리가 주로 해외에서 싸운 줄 알았지.” 

 버키는 그 말을 무시했다. “헬리캐리어 이후에 난 그 모든 곳을 다 돌아봤어.” 그가 스티브에게 말했다. “항상 다 똑같은 자세더라. 난 항상, 꼭, 네 오른쪽 어깨에 딱 붙어있던데. 무슨 앵무새처럼.”

 “총을 든 앵무새지.” 스티브가 동의했다. 그리고 마침내 흰 버튼다운 셔츠를 골랐다. 흰색 버튼다운 셔츠라면 실패할 일은 없을 테니까. “커다란 총. 보통 네가 우리 중에 제일 큰 총을 들었지.” 스티브는 셔츠를 집어들고는 다리미질을 할지 잠시 고민했다. “누군가 뭘 좀 알았던 거야.”

 “내 말은, 우린 따지고 보면 역사에서 숨겨진 인물들이 아니라는 거야.” 버키가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “우리가 서로에게 얽혀있다고 해서 사람들이 놀라진 않을 거라고— ‘그루초 막스’와 ’T.S.엘리엇’이 친구였다는 거하곤 다르지. 우리가 나온 모든 사진에서 난 늘 네 엉덩이 중간쯤에 붙어있거든.”

 “그래, 넌 항상 끝까지 가는데는 소질이 없었으니까.” 스티브가 맞받아쳤다. “옷 입어.”

 버키가 말싸움을 벌이려고 입을 열었지만 휴대폰이 울렸다. 버키는 스티브를 쏘아보고는 침대 옆 탁자 위에서 휴대폰을 집어들었다. “네, 버니.” 버키는 그렇게 말하고 귀를 기울였다. “두 시.” 버키가 스티브의 눈을 바라보며 말했다. “낸시네 집에서.” 그는 스티브를 위해서 반복해서 따라 말했고, 스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 시라면 괜찮을 거였다. 버키는 탁자 위의 금속 알람 시계를 내려다보면서 말했다. “괜찮을 것 같은데. 하지만 만약 우리가 늦으면, 기다려 줘요. 우린 지금 시청에—” 버키는 말을 하다 말고 이마를 문질렀다. 지금 제가 하려는 말을 스스로도 믿을 수 없다는 듯이. “버니, 우린 결혼 증명서를 신청하러 가요.” 스티브는 꼼짝도 하지 않고 멈춰섰고, 버키는 그와 눈을 맞췄다.

 “네, 제 말이 그 말이에요.” 버키가 말했고, 스티브는 숨을 멈췄다.

 “네, 시청에— 사실, 시청 사무실이겠죠. 시내에 있는 거요. 워스 거리에 있는.” 버키는 제 뒤통수를 문질렀고 머리칼이 삐죽하게 섰다.

 “네, 기다릴게요.” 버키가 말했다. 그는 귀에다 휴대폰을 댄 채 잠시 가만히 서 있더니, 인상을 쓰면서 스티브에게 휴대폰을 내밀었다. “젠장 이 노래 대체 뭐였지, 미치겠네.”

 스티브는 휴대폰을 받아들어 귀에다 갖다대고, 흘러나오는 음악을 들었다. “오, 이거— 이건—” 스티브는 두 눈을 꽉 감았다. 그 이름이 바로 혀끝에서 맴돌았다. 그리고 마침내 알아냈다. “이거 ‘Don’t Be That Way’네. 베니 굿맨의.”

 “맞아, 그거야.” 버키가 후련한 듯한 얼굴로 휴대폰을 넘겨 받았다.

 

**#**

 스티브가 콘플레이크 한 접시를 먹으면서 차분하게 평소처럼 굴기로 결심한 바로 그때, 버키가 모직 바지와 자켓을 갖춰입고서 어째서인지 자신보다 훨씬 더 세련된 모습으로 침실에서 걸어나왔다. 스티브는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 버키가 어떻게 한 건지를 알아내려고 애썼다. 그리고 마침내 결론내렸다. 신발이었다. 빌어먹게도 좁고 뾰족한 저 가죽 구두.

 “좋아.” 빠르게 커피 한 잔을 따라서 들이키면서 버키가 말했다. “준비 됐어. 가자.”

 스티브는 믿을 수가 없었다. “괜찮다고 해?”

 “약간 심장 발작을 일으킨 것 같아.” 버키가 말했다. “통화중에 네 번이나 기다리게 했는데, 그래도 뭐, 결국 괜찮다고 했어. 정보가 새어나갈 수도 있으니 대비해야한다고도 했는데—” 스티브는 고개를 끄덕였다. “—하지만 아닐 수도 있고. 왜냐하면 여긴 뉴욕이고 여기선 사람들이 별 일을 다 보잖아. 음, 뭐 거의 모든 사건을 다 봤겠지.” 버키가 눈을 굴리면서 덧붙였다. “아마 우린 새로운 사건이 될 테고. 어쨌든 가자.” 버키가 손목에 찬 시계를 흘끗 보며 말했다. “이따가 낸시네 집에도 가야 하니까.”

 “준비 됐어.” 스티브가 자리에서 일어서며 말했다. “가자.”

 

**#**

 뉴욕 시청 사무실은 은행 로비처럼 현대적인 실내 장식을 갖추고 있었다. 우선 번호표를 받아야 했고, 그들은 의자에 뒤로 기대 앉아서 사람들을 둘러보았다. 남자친구의 팔을 꼭 붙들고 있는 신부들이 이십 쌍 정도 있었고, 소란스러운 아이들을 제지하면서 서류를 작성 중인 중년 레즈비언들도 보였다. 잘 차려입은 일본인 커플도 거기 서서 패션 잡지에서 막 걸어나온 것처럼 보이는 하객들과 함께 대기하는 중이었다.

 “A-261!” 누군가가 그렇게 외치자, 그들은 서로를 바라보고 어깨를 치켜올린 뒤에 안내받은 창구로 향했다. “안녕하세요.” 친근해보이는 표정에 잘게 땋은 머리를 한 여자 직원이 인사하면서, 두꺼운 유리 창 아래의 구멍을 통해 서류를 내밀었다. 스티브는 서류를 쓱 훑어보고는, 필요한 정보가 아주 적다는 사실에 놀랐다. 이름과 주소, 근무처, 부모님 성함과 출생지. 이전에 결혼했던 적이 있는 사람 없음. 그냥 그게 전부였다. 아주 약간 이례적인 게 있다면 그들의 출생 년도였다. 1917년 3월 10일. 1918년 7월 4일.

 “감사합니다.” 그들이 서류를 다시 제출하자 직원이 말했다. 그들은 긴장을 풀려고 애쓰면서, 직원이 그들의 출생 증명서에서 몇 가지 정보를 옮겨적는 모습을 조심스레 살폈다. —그리고, 출생 년도 항목에서 그녀의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그녀는 고개를 들었다. “스티브 로저스?” 두꺼운 유리 너머로 그를 들여다 보려고 몸을 기울이면서 그녀가 물었다. “당신이 그 스티브 로저스예요?”

 “네, 부인.” 스티브가 말했다. “본인입니다.”

 “이런, 이런.” 그녀는 그렇게 말하며 버키를 쳐다보았다. “그리고 당신은 정말로 버키 반즈고요?”

 “네, 부인.” 버키가 말했다.

 “음, 그거 정말 멋지네요.” 여자는 그렇게 말하고는 그들의 서류 위로 사각 도장을 쾅 찍었다. “35달러 되겠습니다, 신사분들.” 그들이 돈을 건네자, 그녀는 증명서를 건네주었다. “24시간 기다리셔야 합니다.” 그녀가 그들에게 확인시켜주었다. “그리고 앞으로 60일간 유효하고요.”

 “좋습니다.” 스티브가 바로 서서 말했다. “감사합니다, 부인. 정말 고맙습니다.” 

 그들은 혼잡하고 북적이는 남부 맨하튼 길거리로 걸어나왔다. 크리스마스가 가까워지면서 평소보다도 더 정신없이 붐비는 듯 했다. 사람들이 보도 위에서 두 사람을 급히 지나쳐 갔다. 그들을 완전히 무시하면서. “뉴욕.” 버키가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 말했다. “사랑할 수 밖에 없지.”

 

 

**12월 22일**

 

 “내 시력이 예전같지는 못하지만, 그렇다고 내가 장님은 아니예요, 자기.” 낸시는 찻주전자를 테이블 위 쿠키가 담긴 접시 옆에 내려놓았다. “양쪽 눈에 모두 백내장 수술이랑 라식도 했고. 또 몇 년 동안이나 매주 당신을 뉴스릴에서 봐왔는걸요, 실물 크기로. 사실, 실물보다 더 컸지. 거기다 이제는 실물로도 보게 됐고. 그리고 당신은 여전히 올바른 예절을 갖추고 있으니까.” 그녀가 덧붙였다. “팔십 살 아래로는 모두가 그런 예절에 대해 잊어버린 시대에 말이에요. 또 당신은 케이 프란시스도 기억하죠.” 그녀가 결론지었다. “그게 결정적인 증거였죠, 스티브. 요즘엔 그 누구도 케이 프란시스를 기억하지 못하는데.”

 “케이 프란시스가 누구죠?” 폴 먼로가, 쿠키 하나를 집어들면서 궁금하다는 듯이 물었다. 그는 머리가 희끗한 사십 대 남자였지만, 여전히 마른 체구에 젊어보이는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 스티브는 낸시의 손자가 자신과 버키보다 열 다섯살 쯤 위라는 사실을 알고는 다소 당황했다. “그런 이름은 들어본 적이 없는데.”

 “오, 영화 배우였지.” 낸시가 그에게 말했다. “우리 어릴 땐 세상에서 가장 유명한 영화 배우였단다. 매주마다 모든 잡지의 표지를 장식했거든.”

 “그리고 그 ‘옷’들.” 낸시가 말했다. “입고 나오는 ‘옷’들이… 오, 어린 소녀였을 때 난 그걸 보면서 아주 ‘까무러쳤지’. 실크 이브닝 드레스랑 하얀 여우털 깃이 달린 코트들이며. 땅에 끌릴 정도로 길다란 진주목걸이.” 낸시는 갈망에 찬 한숨을 내쉬고는, 버니 로젠탈을 향해 말했다. “차 들겠어요, 아니면 좀 더 진한 음료로? 제법 괜찮은 와인 셀렉션이 있는데, 바에 위스키도 있고.”

 “전 오늘 일해야 해서요, 안타깝지만.” 버니가 대답했다. “정신을 차리고 있는 편이 좋겠어요.” 그러자 낸시는 같은 질문을 담은 눈길로 버키를 바라보았고, 버키는 그녀를 향해 옅은 미소를 지어보이며 살짝 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “전 좀 더 진한 거 한 잔 해도 괜찮을 거 같은데요, 권하신다면요, 낸시.”

 버니는 그를 향해 의아한 듯한 미소를 지어 보였다. “허, 어디선가 읽기로는 당신들은 그 슈퍼 세럼 덕분에 알콜에 면역이 생겼다고 하던데. 그러니까, 알콜도 일종의 독이니까요, 그렇지 않나요? 물론 가끔씩 취한 기분을 느낄 수는 있다면 좋기야 하겠지만?”

 “스티브가 면역이 있는거죠.” 버키가 답했다. “내가 맞은 건 이류-세럼이라, 완전 취할 수 있어요.” 그건 이 화제가 떠오를 때면 버키가 언제나 하던 말이었지만, 하지만 이번에는 그 목소리가 약간 떨리고 있었다. 버키는 제 입술을 핥고는 말을 계속했다. “왜냐하면 날 약에 취하게 만들 필요가 있었거든요, 그들이. 아시다시피 통제하려면. 찍어 누르고, 꺼내 쓰고서, 내 입을 다물게 하려고요. 그래서 내 세럼은 화학물질에는 저항력이 없어요. 그들은 수 년에 걸쳐서 굉장히 많은 약물들을 내게 투여했어요. -모르핀, 헤로인, 스코폴라민, 아트로핀, 덱세드린, 메펜테르민, 그리고 수많은 실험단계의—” 방 안이 조용해진 걸 깨닫고는 그가 말을 멈췄다. 폴 먼로는 조용히 연필을 집어들고 줄쳐진 속기 노트에 메모를 하고 있었다. “어쨌든 좋은 점은, 위스키 한 잔을 제대로 즐길 수가 있다는 거죠. 물을 약간 타주시면?” 그렇게, 그들은 일 이야기로 넘어갔다.

 

**#**

 폴 먼로가 신중한 태도로 버키에게 연이은 질문을 던지는 동안, 스티브는 차게 식은 찻잔을 손에 쥔 채 자리에 앉아 있었다. 때때로 버니가 버키의 팔 위에 손을 얹으며, 부드럽지만 단호한 목소리로 “그 질문엔 답하지 마요.”라고 말했다. 스티브는 이 게임의 룰이 어떻게 돌아가는지를 이해했다. 버키는 자신이 기억하는 모든 사실을 직접 인정할 거고, 그렇지만 그건 전부 과거형으로 다루어질 것이다. 그는 전쟁에 참전했다. 그는 포로로 잡혀서 싸우기를 강요받았다. 처음엔 러시아를 위해, 그리고 나서는 하이드라를 위해. 그는 2014년에 하이드라에게서 해방되었다. 그는 캡틴 아메리카의 방패를 들고 조국을 위해 복무하러 돌아왔다.

 “다른 어벤져스들도 그 사실을 알고 있나요?” 폴 먼로가 목소리에 힘을 실어 물었다.

 “물론 알죠.” 버키가 인정했다. “스타크, 로마노프, 바튼— 우린 자주 함께 일하니까. 샘 윌슨. 배너 박사도, 가끔씩. 토르는 거의 못 보지만.”

 “이유가 뭐였나요?.” 폴 먼로가 질문했다. “방패를 집어든 이유요.”

 “사실 모르겠어요.” 버키가 말했다. “스티브가 그만두고 싶어 했어요. 그리고 전 세럼을 맞았고- 제 말은, 제가 그걸 할 수 있다는 걸 알고 있었으니까. 그렇게 하는 게 옳은 일 같았어요. 끔찍한 일들이 일어났을 때면…” 버키는, 자리에 앉아서 표정을 관리하려고 노력 중인 스티브를 흘긋 바라보았다. “…아무것도 하지 않고 가만히 있기는 정말 힘들죠. 그게 언제나 우리의 문제였어요, 스티브와 저의.” 스티브는 천천히 고개를 끄덕이고는, 시선을 돌렸다.

 폴 먼로는 조용히 웃으면서 공책의 책장을 넘겨 닫았다. “그건… 대부분의 사람들은 가지고 있지 않은 문제예요, 반즈 병장.” 그는 버키를 향해 미소짓고는, 스티브 쪽을 쳐다보았다. “대단한 얘기예요.” 그가 말했다. “사실 고백하자면, 할머니가 처음 저에게 연락해서 당신이 살아있다고, 두 분과 ‘아는 사이’라고 말했을 땐, 제가 생각한 건…” 그는 고개를 저었다. 아마도 그 다음 말을 내뱉고 싶지 않은 모양이었다.

 “알츠하이머라고?” 낸시가 쾌활하게 물었다. “아니면, 급성 치매?”

 “뭐 그런 거요.” 폴 먼로는 수긍하면서, 버니를 향해 도움을 청하듯 말했다. “그러니까, ‘당신이라면’ 어떻게 생각했겠어요? 당신 할머니가 캡틴 아메리카와 버키 반즈를 고용해서 창문 스크린을 떼고 셔터를 설치했다는 얘기를 들으면?”

 “하지만 사실이었죠.” 스티브가 지적했다.

 “사실이었지.” 낸시가 동의했다.

 “할머니를 당장 병원으로 모셔갔겠죠.” 버니가 폴의 편을 들어주었다. “하지만 이 경우에는… 정말로 있는 일이었죠.”

 “네, 그런 것 같네요.” 폴이 말했다. “그러더니 할머니 말씀이… 음.” 그는 스티브와 버키를 쳐다보았다. “할머니 당신 생각에는, 당신들이 그저 조용히 살고 싶어하는 것 같다고 하셨어요. 전쟁에 참전했다가 집으로 돌아온 다른 사람들처럼, 당신들도 그저 그럴 기회를 갖고 싶어할 뿐이라고요. 그리고 당신들이 좋은 이웃이고, 충분히 그런 기회를 누릴 자격이 있다고도. 아마도 쉴드나 CIA는 가만히 두려 하지 않겠지만.” 그는 의자에 뒤로 기대 앉아서 팔짱을 꼈다. “그런 상황이 맞나요?”

 스티브는, 버키가 아무 말도 할 수 없으리라는 걸 알았다. “대략 그런 상황이죠.”

 “그럼, 우리가 할 수 있는 일을 한 번 볼까요.” 폴 먼로는 다시 수첩을 열고 자신이 적은 것을 훑어보면서 느리게 목 아랫부분을 긁었다. “이야기를 내보내기 좋은 시기죠, 크리스마스. 사람들은 연휴에는 인간적인 이야기를 듣는걸 좋아하고, 심각한 부분에 대해서는 그다지 깊이 생각하고 싶어하지 않을 테니까. 전쟁, 암살, 전쟁 포로 고문 같은 것들. 우린 긍정적인 요소들에 초점을 맞춰야 해요. 베스트 프렌즈 재회하다! 마침내 전쟁이 끝나다! 우리의 영웅들이 그에 걸맞는 엔딩을 맞이하다! 중요한 건, 사적인 부분을 되도록 드러내지 않는 거예요— 만약 문 밖에 파파라치들이 몰려들게 된다면 이기고도 진 거나 마찬가지가 되니까.”

 “맞아요.” 버니가 동의했다. 그리고 스티브는, 그녀가 팔꿈치로 제 옆구리를 쿡 찌르는 것에 당황했다. “그 얘기 할래요? 있잖아요, 그거?” 그녀는 스티브를 향해 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. “오늘 아침에 그거요. 당신과 버키가 처리한 일…”

 “아뇨.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “아뇨.” 버키가 말했다.

 “좋아요, 네— 알겠어요.” 버니는 그렇게 말하고는, 안경을 밀어 올리고 눈가를 문질렀다. “그래요, 괜찮아요.”

 

 

**12월 23일**

 

**\- 나타샤 (Natasha) -**

 

 버키는 휴대폰이 울리는 소리에 눈을 떠서, 제 위에서 스티브를 밀어내고는, 휴대폰을 집어들었다. 도대체 누가 이 시간에 전화를— 벌써 일곱 시 반이라고? 나타샤였다. 버키는 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. “여보세요, 무슨 일이야?”

 “미안, 내가 깨웠어?” 나타샤가 물었다. “일어난 줄 알고. 사실, 아는 사람 중에 너희가 유일하게 깨어있을 만한 사람들이라서.”

 “우리 일어났어.” 버키의 말은 거의 사실이었다. 스티브는 헝클어진 머리를 한 채 졸린 모습이었지만, 한 팔을 짚고 몸을 일으키며 한 쪽 눈을 뜨고 있었다. “무슨 일인데?” 그가 물었다.

 “나 밖에 와있거든.” 나타샤가 말했다. “베이글 가져왔어.” 버키는 스티브를 바라보며 그녀의 말을 따라했다. “밑에 와 있대. 베이글 가지고.” 그리고 그들은 재빠르게, 무언의 대화를 거쳤다. —스티브가 표정을 지어보였고, 버키는 고개를 끄덕이며 어깨를 치켜 올렸고, 스티브가 한숨을 쉬고 베개 위로 무너져내리며 한 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 손님을 맞기엔 좋은 때가 아니었지만 나타샤를 손님이라고 할 수는 없다는 걸 두 사람 다 알고 있었다. “기다려.” 버키가 말했다. “바로 내려 갈게.” 그는 전화를 끊었다.

 “그냥 입만 다물고 있어.” 버키가 신음 소리를 내면서 몸을 굴려 침대 밖으로 빠져나가며 말했다. “일하러 간다고 하자. 괜찮을 거야.”

 “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “난 거짓말을 아주 잘하고 나타샤는 좀 둔하니까.” 그는 버키가 남기고 간 베개를 집어서 제 얼굴 위로 끌어당겼다. 버키는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 스티브의 입을 다물게 하려는 계획은 그게 뭐든 실패하게 되어있지만. 적어도 시도는 해 볼 수 있었다.

 나타샤는 황갈색 코트를 입고 베이글이 든 봉투를 든 채 거리에 서있었다. 어쩐지 몹시 지쳐보였다. “제기랄, 내가 깨웠구나.” 나타샤가 말했다. 그건 질문이 아니었다. “미안해. 난 정말로—”

 “아냐, 네가 깨워줘서 잘됐어.” 버키가 손을 내저었다. “일하러 가야하는데 늦잠 잤거든.”

 나타샤는 잠시 멈춰서서 예리한 시선을 던졌다. “크리스마스가 내일 모렌데 일을 하러 간다고?”

 버키는 주저하지 않고 대답했다. “그래, 그냥 간단한 작업인데.” 그가 말했다. “연휴를 맞아서 제대로 된 벽난로가 필요한 사람도 있으니까.” 그럴듯한 설명에 나타샤는 수긍한 듯 보였다. 

 위층에서는 스티브가 작업복으로 갈아입은 채 계획에 적극 참여하고 있었다. 뻣뻣한 캔버스천 바지와 긴팔 셔츠를 걸치고서. “헤이, 나타샤.” 커피를 내리러 가면서 스티브가 말했다. “깨워줘서 고마워. 우린 일하러 가야 하거든, 그—”

 “그래.” 나타샤가 코트의 단추를 풀면서 느리게 말했다. “벽난로 말이지.” 하지만 나타샤가 코트 아래 블랙위도우 복장을 하고 스팅거며 다른 무기들을 전부 갖추고 있는 모습이 드러나자, 심문 조사는 즉시 다른 방향으로 향했다.

 스티브는 탁 소리가 나게 커피포트를 내려놓았다. “나타샤.” 염려가 담긴 나지막한 목소리였다. “미션 하고 왔구나, 잠도 못자고—” 나타샤는 그저 미소를 지으며 말했다. “괜찮아. 좋은 거지, 사실— 쉴드가 임무에 날 부른 거. 별로 위험할 건 없는 일이지만 전문가가 필요했거든. 언제까지나 우리한테 화만 내고 있을 순 없는 거지.” 나타샤가 씁쓸하게 결론 지었다. “왜냐하면 우리가 ‘필요’하니까. 이런 세상에선, 언제나 우리가 필요하거든. 커피 한 잔만 줄래? 잠들기엔 너무 각성 상태라서.” 스티브는 커피 추출기 쪽으로 향했고, 나타샤는 의자 위에 쓰러져 앉아 발을 올렸다. “기자하고 한 미팅은 어땠어. 그 남자가 바로 그 사람이었어? 어떻게 됐어?”

 “그 사람이 맞았어. 잘 진행됐고.” 버키가 소파 팔걸이에 걸터 앉으며 말했다. “그 사람이 나에 관한 기사를 쓸 건데, 거기서 윈터 솔져는, 뭐, 세 번째 단락 쯤에서 얼버무리고 넘어 갈 거야. 내가 대량 살상범이라는 사실을, 젤리 도넛을 좋아했던 내 어린 시절과 마침내 시카고 컵스가 월드 시리즈를 우승한 것에 대한 내 감상 사이 어디쯤에 끼워넣을 거거든.”

 나타샤는 그를 빤히 바라보다가 고개를 비틀어 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “이게 바로 사람들이 스스로를 변호하도록 내버려두면 안 되는 이유지.”

 “내 말도 더해줘.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “요즘엔 그런 표현 잘 안쓰거든.” 나타샤가 그에게 말했다.

 “그래.” 끓어오르기 시작하는 커피를 두고 스티브는 베이글, 크림치즈, 버터를 테이블 위로 꺼내서 차렸다.

 “네가 투입된 그 ‘미션’에 대해 얘기해 봐.” 버키가 인상을 찡그리며 말했다. “그렇게 굴욕을 감수하면서까지 너한테 부탁할 만큼 중요한 일이 뭔데?”

 “별 거 아니야. 잠입해 들어가서 사고처럼 보이게 위장하면서 제거하는 일이었지.” 나타샤가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내가 하면 눈에 띄지 않을 테니까. 신문에 기사가 날테니.”

 “커피 다 됐어.” 스티브가 그렇게 말하면서 버키를 향해 시선을 던졌다. “서둘러야 돼, 왜냐하면 우린 가서—” 그는 허공에다 손을 저었다. “알잖아, 일.” 바로 그때, 버키의 휴대폰이 다시 울렸다.

 

**\- 버니 (Bernie) -**

 

 “이건 현대의 저주야.” 버키가 선언했다. 하지만 곧 통화 버튼을 누르고 휴대폰을 귀에 가져다 댔다. “여보세요, 버니.” 그가 말했다. “오?” 그리고는 스티브와 시선을 맞췄다. “언제요?” 스티브는 속으로 길게 신음하며 마음의 준비를 했다. “알겠어요.” 버키가 마침내 말했다. “기다려 봐요.” 그리고는 스티브에게 말했다. “버니가 이 쪽으로 온대. 내가 서명할 서류들이 있어서. 서류를 오늘 제출하려고 하는데, 연휴 주말이라 법원이 일찍 닫을테니까.”

 “‘그래, 아무렴.’” 스티브가 신경질적으로 내뱉고는 한숨을 쉬며 덧붙였다. “물론, 오라고 해. 커피랑 베이글도 있으니까.”

 버키는 나타샤가 화장실로 들어가서 씻을 때까지 기다렸다가 부드럽게 스티브에게 말했다. “그러니까, 꼭 오늘이 아니어도 되잖아.”

 “알아.” 스티브가 대답했다. “그치만 곧 크리스마스고, 그러고 나면 새해로 이어지는 연휴가 되고—” 화장실 문이 다시 열렸다. 나타샤가 나오는 걸 보면서 버키는 어깨를 으쓱이고 스티브의 말을 가로챘다. “—그래, 그럼 우린 일거리를 놓치게 되겠지. 그러니까 우린 무슨 일이 있어도 오늘 갈 거야. 버니가 오래 안 걸린다고 했어. 그냥 서명하는 것 뿐이래.”

 버니 로젠탈은 사십오분이 지나서야, 가방을 잔뜩 든 채로 숨을 고르면서 도착했다. “미안, 미안해요.” 그녀가 말했다. “교통 체증이, 맙소사. 이걸 전부 날짜에 맞춰 제출해야 하는 게 아니었다면, 이 시간에 결코 브루클린에 차를 몰고 오는 일은 없었을 거예요. 점심 시간이 지나면 부서 절반 정도가 문을 닫거든요. 딱 오 분이면 돼요, 맹세해요. 그러고 나면 둘만의 하루를 보내게 해 줄게요.” 버니는 접시들을 옆으로 밀어놓고 버키에게 옆에 와서 앉으라고 손짓 하고는, 그가 서명해야 할 서류들을 펼쳐놓기 시작했다. 서명해야 할 곳에는 작은 초록색 화살표 스티커가 붙어 있었다.

 버키는 잠시동안 그걸 내려다보면서, 온 몸에 살짝 전율이 일어나는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 버니가 건네준 펜의 뚜껑을 열고 그걸로 제 이름을 적어넣으며 서명하기 시작했다. 하나, 또 하나, 그 옛날 1925년에 매클로플린 부인이 가르치던 서법 수업에서 연습했던 글씨, 격식을 갖춘 필체로.

  _James Buchanan Barnes 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈. 그는 서명했다. 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈, 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈._

 “좋아요.” 마지막 초록 화살표가 있는 곳에 서명을 끝마치자 버니가 서류들을 그러모으며 말했다. “다 됐어요. 즐거운 연휴 보내요. 뭐든 너무 걱정하지 말고요. 법률 관련한 일은, ‘아무리 일러도’ 새해 전에는 아무 일도 없을 거예요. 만약 매스컴에서 일이 터진다면— 음, 제 번호 있죠, 전화해서 같이 해결할 수 있을 거예요.” 그녀는 미소 지으며 빠르게 서류가방을 챙기고는, 코트에 양 팔을 밀어 넣고 스카프를 목에 둘렀다. 그리고 문득 멈춰서더니 말했다. “오, 잊어버릴 뻔 했네.” 그러더니 가죽 토드백에서 벨벳으로 감싸인 샴페인 한 병을 꺼냈다. “축하해요, 마젤 토브. 모든 행운을 빌어요.” 그렇게 말하고서 고개를 뻗어서 두 사람에게 차례로 키스를 건넸다. “좋아요, 이제 전 법원으로 갈게요— 나중에 연락할게요.” 스티브가 그녀를 문 밖으로 데려다주었고, 버키는 자리에서 일어났다.

 그리고 두 사람이 고개를 돌렸을 때, 나타샤가 그들을 빤히 바라보고 있었다.

 “너희 진짜 죽여버릴거야.” 그녀가 말했다.

 버키는 순간적으로, 토할 것처럼 울렁거리는 느낌과 함께 방어적인 태도를 취하려고 했는데—별안간 스티브가 독선적인 태도와 확고한 정당성을 무기로 강렬하게 ‘공격적인’ 모습을 내보이자 다소 놀랐다.

 “아니, 그렇지 않아.” 스티브가 말했다. “왜냐하면 이건 아무것도 아니니까, 알겠어? —이건, 아니야.” 나타샤가 그를 쏘아보며 반박하려고 입을 열자, 스티브는 반복해서 말했다. “—아무것도. 난 아주 진지하게 말하는 거야, 나타샤. 우린 달라. 이건 그저 법적인 자격 변경일 뿐이야, 그게 다야. 우린 법적으로 자격 변경 신청을 할 건데, 그건 우리가 원한다면 그렇게 할 권리가 있는 거고, 난 그걸 원하게 됐어. 하지만 우린 -버키와 나는- 그 어떤 종이 조각도 결코—” 그리고, 버키는 처음으로 나타샤의 시선에서 확신이 흔들리는 것을 보았다. 스티브는 거짓말에는 형편없었지만 진실을 말하는 것에 있어서는 무섭도록 강했던 것이다. “우리가 겪어온 일들. 우리가 서로에게 어떤 존재인지. 그 누구도 우리에게 그런 걸 줄 수도 없고 빼앗아갈 수도 없어, 절대로. 우리가 아닌 다른 사람들은 전부 여기에 있어서는 무관해. 전부 다.”

 “좋아, 알겠어.” 나타샤가 말했다. 물러서는 거였다. “너희에겐 아무것도 아니라는 거지.”

 “아무 일도 아냐.” 스티브가 수긍했다. 

 버키는 스티브를 쳐다보며 말했다. “그래도 너 수트는 입어야 돼.”

 “수트 입을 거야, 당연히, 수트 입어야지.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 눈을 굴렸다.

 

**\- 앤젤 (Angel) -**

 

 시청 사무실은 결혼 증명서를 신청하러 왔을 때와 똑같았지만, 거기 있는 사람들은 달라졌다. 마치 출연 배우만 달라진 똑같은 연극 같았다. 사무실은 걱정했던 것보다도 더욱 붐볐다. 결혼식이 선착순인데다가, 모든 사무실이 문을 닫는 크리스마스와 연휴를 앞둔 마지막 금요일이기 때문이었다. 다시 한 번 그들은 번호표를 받아야 했고, 번호표의 숫자가 너무 높아서 스티브가 몹시 걱정스러워했지만, 누군가 일단 번호표를 받고 기다리기만 하면 반드시 결혼식을 치를 수 있다고 알려주었다. 

 마침내 그들의 번호가 불렸고, 두 사람은 즉시 문으로 들어갔다. 안쪽에 연단이 하나 놓여 있고 그 뒤로는 그림이 하나 걸린 -스티브의 눈엔 별로인, 대충 화려하게 색깔을 갖다붙인 듯한 그림- 단조로운 작은 방이었다. 한 남자가 연단에 서서 몇 가지 서류들을 내려다보고 있었다. “스티브 로저스.” 남자가 소리내어 읽고선 스티브의 대답을 기다렸다. “제임스 반즈.” 남자는 계속해서 읽어나갔고, 그러다가 갑자기 말을 멈추고 그들을 올려다 보았다. “증인. 증인은 어디에 있습니까?”

 “증인?” 스티브가 따라말했다.

 “그래요, 증인이 있어야 해요.” 남자는 한숨을 짓더니 손을 내저었다. “가서 대기실에서 누구라도 데려 와요.” 그러자 버키가 밖으로 걸어나갔고, 잠시 후 빨간 사리를 입은 예쁜 여자를 데리고 돌아왔다. “프리실라 싱.” 연단에 선 남자가 그녀의 이름을 묻자, 여자가 답했다.

 “이제 나타샤가 정말로 우릴 죽여버리겠네.” 버키가 스티브에게 속삭였고, 남자가 그들에게 가까이 다가오라고 손짓했다.

 “제 이름은 앤젤 라미레즈입니다.” 그가 말했다. “당신들을 이 뉴욕 시에서 결혼하게 해 줄 수 있는 특권과 기쁨을 갖고 있지요. 시작합시다, 그래도 될까요? 스티브와 제임스—”

 “버키.” 버키가 끼어들었다. “제 이름은 버키예요.”

 “버키, 좋아요, 스티브와 버키—” 문득 라미레즈는 서류를 내려다보고는, 고개를 들어 버키를 보고, 다시 고개를 숙여서 서류를 내려다보았다. “당신이 버키 반즈예요?”

 “네-에.” 버키가 답했다. 

 남자는 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “그럼 당신이—”

 “네.”

 “와우, 음, 멋지네요.” 앤젤 라미레즈는 그렇게 말하고는 다시 식을 시작했다. “스티브와 버키, 어떠한 강박도 없이 완전히 자유로운 마음으로 혼인하려고 합니까?”

 “네.” 버키가 말했다. “네.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “버키, 스티브를 평생의 동반자로 맞이하겠습니까? 지금부터 영원히, 아플 때나 건강할 때나, 부유할 때나 가난할 때나, 좋을 때나 힘들 때나, 사랑하고 아껴주며 죽음이 갈라놓을 때까지 믿음을 다해 함께할 것을 맹세합니까?” 스티브는 버키가 그 질문을 듣고서 매우 즐거워하는 모습을 바라보았다. 그토록 오랜 세월에 걸쳐 이미 제게 그 모든 것을 주었으면서도, 마치 전부 잊고서 다시 새롭게 맹세하는 것처럼.

 “네, 맹세합니다.” 버키가 마침내 답하자, 앤젤 라미레즈는 스티브에게도 같은 질문을 했다.

 “네 맹세합니다, 진심으로 맹세합니다.” 스티브는 되풀이해서 말하면서 생각했다. 죽음까지도, 당연히, 그리고 나서도 아주 오래도록.

 “좋아요.” 앤젤 라미레즈가 말했다. “반지는 있나요?” 없었다. 반지는 가지고 있지 않았다. 다만 스티브가 문득, 목에 걸고 있던 제 군번줄을 꺼내서 벗어내고는 버키의 머리 위로 걸어주었다. 버키는 스티브가 멍청이라도 되는 것처럼 그를 향해 눈을 굴려 보였지만 양 뺨이 붉게 달아올랐고, 스티브는 버키가 내심 기뻐하는 것 같다고 생각했다.

 “좋습니다, 그럼. 뉴욕 시에서 부여받은 권한에 따라, 이제 당신들이 진정으로, 그리고 법적으로 결혼한 상태가 되었음을 선언합니다.” 앤젤이 말했다. “이제 키스하세요, 원한다면.” 스티브는 어쩐지 여기까지는 예상하지 못했기에, 약간은 수줍고 약간은 놀란 마음으로 버키를 향해 돌아섰다. 다른 사람들 앞에서는 결코 키스를 나눠본 적이 없었다. 오직 나타샤 정도였지, 이렇게 완전히 낯선 사람들 앞에서는 특히.

 그가 느끼는 모든 감정들이 버키의 얼굴 위에서도 똑같이 반사되고 있었다. “달려들지 마!” 주의를 주는 버키의 말에 스티브가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아니거든!” 그리고는 버키에게 키스하기 위해 몸을 굽혔다. 서툴게, 그리고 달콤하게. 그 입술 위로. “예이! 축하해요!” 프리실라 싱이 박수를 치면서 말했다. 세 사람은 모두 결혼 증명서에 서명을 했다. 그리고는 앤젤 라미레즈와 악수를 나누었다. 이 모든 과정이 단 4분 정도였다. 그들은 뒷문을 통해 거리로 나갔다.

 “와우, 난 지금 막 영원토록 너하고 족쇄를 채워버린 거네.” 버키는 그렇게 말했지만, 그의 얼굴은 밝게 빛나고 있었다. 반짝이는 기쁨의 빛으로. 스티브 역시 같은 감정을 느꼈다. 따끔거리는 듯한 감각이 온 몸을 저릿하게 만들면서, 전혀 예상치 못했던 감정이 찾아왔다. 그건 아드레날린이라기보다는— 기쁨이었다.

 스티브는 양 손을 주머니에 쑤셔넣고 어깨를 치켜올리며 미소지었다. “치즈케이크나 먹으러 갈래?”

 “그래.” 버키가 스티브와 마주보며 미소짓고는 말했다. “그럴래. 치즈케이크 좋지.”

 

 

**12월 24일**

 

 버키의 제안에 따라 두 사람은 ‘Jahn’s’ 가게로 향했다. 그 가게는 여전히 그들이 어렸을 때와 똑같았다. 빨간 가죽소파가 놓인 반원형 칸막이 공간에, 크롬으로 된 우아한 소다 분수하며, 아이스크림 카운터까지. 그들은 커피와 치즈케이크를 주문하고나서, 다소 충동적으로 거대한 파르페 아이스크림을 고르고, 그것도 모자라 길다란 은수저로 아이스크림을 떠먹기 시작했다.

 처음에 두 사람은 반원형 소파에서 서로의 맞은 편에 앉았지만, 아이스크림을 먹는 동안 스티브가 조금씩, 다시 조금씩 자리를 옮겨 왔고, 버키 역시 어쩔 수가 없었다. 어쨌든 서로 약간은 부대낄 수 있는 프라버이시를 지킬 만한 공간은 되었으니까. 버키는 손을 뻗어서 스티브의 머리칼을 쓰다듬다가 그 안으로 손을 밀어넣고는 손가락으로 머리칼을 헝클어뜨렸다. 그 밑에 자리한 금발이 보이도록. 너무도 부드럽고 익숙한 감각에 마치 시간이 겹쳐지듯이— 쑥 들어간 눈을 한 파리한 안색의 조그만 소년 스티브가 신문을 팔기 위해서 애쓰고 있는 모습, 헤진 바지를 입고서 손마디에는 멍이 든 채— 지금 그들의 모습에, 그들이 있는 이곳으로 포개어졌다. 버키가 말했다. “머리 기르자. 이제 더 이상 누굴 속이려는 게 아니니까.” 그리고는 엄지손가락으로 스티브의 두피를 문질렀다. 버키는 스티브가 제 손길 아래 순순히 몸을 맡겨오는 것을 느꼈다. 자신을 향한 스티브의 욕망을 손에 잡힐 듯이 느낄 수가 있었다. 입 안이 바짝 말랐다. “그리고 면도도 해.” 낮게 가라앉은 목소리로 버키가 덧붙였다. “네 멍청한 얼굴이 보고 싶거든.”

 “알았어, 벜.” 스티브가 나지막이 말했고— 버키의 휴대폰이 울리면서 분위기가 깨졌다.

 “지저스 크라이스트!” 버키가 목을 긁는 소리로 내뱉었다. “됐어 이제, 새해에는 이딴 건 전부 갖다 버리겠어. 난 이제, 브루클린 다리에 박쥐들이 나타나든 허드슨 강에 발광 생물체가 출몰하든 상관 안 해. 전부 지옥에나 가라지.”

 “그런 크리스마스 정신, 아주 좋아.” 스티브가 한 입 가득 아이스크림과 바나나를 떠 먹으며 말했다. 

 전화는 랄로에게서 온 것이었다. 버키는 반쯤은 귀를 기울였지만 반쯤은 스티브가 아이스크림을 먹는 모습을 보느라 정신을 빼앗겼다. 은수저를 그렇게, 그런 식으로 핥는 것은 음란한 짓이었다. “기다려.” 버키가 마침내 그렇게 답하고는 스티브에게 말했다. “이따가 ‘Holy Innocents’ 교회 장식하는 것 좀 도와달라는데.”

 “이미 다 한 거 아니었어?” 스티브가 인상을 찌푸린 채 물었다. “몇 주 전에 이미 나뭇가지랑 그런 거 다 달았잖아—”

 “그래, 나도 잘 모르겠지만, 랄로 말로는 뭐 자정 미사에 쓸 특별 장식이라는데.” 그들은 무언의 대화를 주고 받았다. 난 하기 싫어, 정말로 하기 싫어, 나도야, 그치만… 그래, 좋아. 스티브가 한숨을 짓고는 말했다. “그래, 우리 곧 간다고 해. 우선 집으로 가서 옷부터 갈아입어야겠지만.”

 “그래, 알겠어.” 버키는 랄로에게 그렇게 전하고는 전화를 끊었다. “왜 이 인간들은 항상 나한테 전화하는 거야?” 수트 주머니에 휴대폰을 밀어넣으며 버키가 투덜거렸다. “아무도 너한테는 전화 안 하잖아.” 스티브는 입가에 묻은 휘핑 크림을 핥아먹으며 대답했다. “왜냐하면 넌 믿음직스러운 이웃집 남자니까, 벜, 너희 아버지처럼.” 그러자 그 기습 공격에, 버키는 눈이 흐릿해지는 걸 막으려고 빠르게 눈을 깜박여야 했다. “반면에 난 아무런 도움도 안되는 아빠 없는 문제아지.”

 “오, 그래, 정답이야. 내가 잠시 잊었네.” 버키가 그렇게 말하며, 계산서를 받기 위해 손을 들었다.

 

**#**

 “맙소사, 이제 진짜 크리스마스네.” 집으로 돌아와 옷을 갈아입으며 버키가 말했다. “우린 정말 아무것도 안했고— 돌아오는 길에 잠깐 들러서 트리라도 살까?” 

 조심스럽게 정장 바지를 도로 옷걸이에 걸고 있던 스티브는 애써 웃음을 참으며 말했다. “오, 글쎄, 벜.” 그리고는 말했다. “올해는 그냥 크리스마스 하지 말자—”

 “오 닥쳐, 그냥 닥쳐. 크라이스트, 닥쳐.”

 

**#**

 옷을 갈아입고 준비를 마치기까지는 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. “얼른, 이제 가자.” 버키가 스티브에게 말했다. “더 빨리 갈수록, 돌아오는 시간도 빨라질 거고 그러면—” 버키는 깜짝 놀랐다. 스티브가 버키를 문으로 밀어붙이고서 키스해왔던 것이다. 그는 버키의 얼굴을 감싸쥐고는, 버키의 입술을 말 그대로 빨아들였다.

 “난 언제나 널 원했어, 알지.” 스티브가 버키의 입에 대고 속삭였다. 서로 이마를 맞댄 채, 코가 부딪혔다. “내가 피상적이라고 해도 좋아, 그치만 넌 정말로 멋있었어. 원한다면 넌 누구라도 만날 수가 있었고, 난 그걸 알고 있었어. 넌 이게 전부 네가 시작한 일이라고 생각하겠지만 그렇지 않아.” 제법 위험해 보이는 미소가 스티브의 입가에 걸렸다. “그러니까 날 거스르지 마, 반즈.” 그가 경고했다. “왜냐하면 난 언제나 결국엔 내가 원하는 걸 얻어내거든.”

 “넌 내 행운의 동전이고.” 버키가 마른 침을 삼키며 말했다. “넌 내가 삶에서 얻은 행운 전부 그 자체야.”

 스티브는 그에게 다시 키스하면서 속삭였다. “그거, 차용증 있는 거 알지.” 하지만 빚을 갚아야 하는 건 오히려 자신이었다.

 

**#**

 날이 저문 뒤에야 도착한 교회는, 온통 불을 밝힌 채 나뭇가지들로 장식되어있었다. 내부는 더욱 화려했다. 호랑가시나무 장식이며 리본과 양초들로 가득했다. “지저스.” 비어있는 교회를 둘러보면서 스티브가 말했다. “도대체 얼마나 ‘더’ 장식하려고 하는 건데?” 버키는 그저 어깨를 치켜올리고 교구 목사관을 향해 열린 문 쪽으로 고갯짓을 했다.

 안에서는 시끄러운 소리가 났다. 보통 알콜 중독자 모임이나 걸스카우트 대회 따위가 열리는 곳이었다. 스티브가 막 문으로 들어섰을 때, 누군가가 그를 향해 소리쳤다. “요, 로저스— 받아!” 스티브는 겨우 손을 뻗어서, 무슨, 날아오는 축구공 모양 은박지에 싸인 것을 붙잡았고 그게 대형 샌드위치라는 걸 뒤늦게 알아보았다. 그리고 그 샌드위치를 던진 사람이 클린트 바튼이라는 것 역시 뒤늦게 알아차렸고. 대체 클린트가 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 건지에 대한 의문 역시 뒤늦게 찾아왔다. 스티브는 눈을 깜박이며 주위를 둘러보았는데, 놀랍게도 그 안은 사람들로 가득했다. 드미트리와 마르코, 유리, 랄로, 지나와 아이들도 있었고, 또, 드미트리의 아내, 수잔도? 긴 테이블 위로는 샌드위치가 잔뜩 쌓여 있었고, 거대한 펀치볼, 소다수 병들, 여덟판 정도는 되어 보이는 피자 더미랑, 그리고 잠깐, 미에라 목사가 한 쪽에서 누군가와 이야기를 나누고 있는데—

 “오 마이 갓.” 스티브의 뒤쪽에서 버키가 중얼거렸다. “우리 큰일 났네.” 그리고, 정말 그랬다. 스티브에게도 그게 ‘보였다’. 안토니 미에라 목사, ‘Holy Innocents’ 교회의 목사님이 안토니 에드워드 스타크와, 스티브가 만나본 이들 중 가장 순결하지 못한 인간과 이야기를 나누고 있는 중이었던 것이다.

 “토니?” 스티브가 말했다. 토니는 벌써 약간 취한 채로 그를 향해 돌아섰다. “스티브, 안녕. 내가 여기 벽면 장식에 대해 얼마나 감탄하고 있는지를 너한테 말해주자면.” 토니는 교회 내부 벽면의 금박 나무 판자들을 향해 손짓했다. “아주 대담한 형식이야. 복고 이전의 복고풍이지.” 스티브는 누군가 제 어깨에 손을 얹는 것을 느끼고서 돌아 보았고, 거기엔 페퍼 포츠가 미소를 지으며 서 있었다. “축하해요.” 페퍼가 그렇게 말하며 스티브의 뺨에 키스하고선 사람들 사이로 사라졌다.

 스티브가 다시 고개를 돌리자 거기엔 샘 윌슨이 터키 샌드위치를 들고 씹으면서, “네 얘길 듣긴 하겠지만, 네가 하는 말에는 완전 동의 안 해”라고 말하는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 스티브는 그에게 가까이 다가갔다. 드미트리가 입버릇처럼 하키가 농구보다 낫다고 하는 얘기를 샘에게 역설하고 있는 중이었다. 스티브가 다가오는 걸 보고서 샘이 미소지으며 드미트리의 가슴팍을 쳤고, 그들은 함께 일어나서 스티브의 양쪽 어깨를 두드렸다.

 “이거 꽤 괜찮네.” 샘이 들고있는 샌드위치로 방 안을 가리켜 휘저어 보이며 말했다. “랄로 말로는 이런 게 ‘풋볼 웨딩’이라고 하던데. 여기 이 얼간이는 하키에 대해서만 떠들지만.” 그러자 드미트리는 샘을 째려보더니 말했다. “네가 세르게이 표도로프가 스케이트 타는 모습을 일단 한 번 보면, 기쁨의 눈물을 터뜨릴걸. 질질 짤거라고.”

 “풋볼 웨딩은 풋볼에 관련된 건 아니고.” 스티브가 말했다. “샌드위치 때문인데.” 그리고는 클린트가 제게 던져준 샌드위치를 멀리 던지는 시늉을 했다. “이런 식으로 했거든, 예전 그 시절에.”

 “오, 그렇군.” 샘이 말했다. “좋은데.” 그리고는 투명한 플라스틱 음료컵을 집어들고 흔들면서 말했다. “이 펀치 꼭 마셔 봐, 친구. 지나가 만들었는데, 스타크가 뭔지-모를-정체-모를-무언가를 탔거든. 이거 진짜 위험해.” 그 말에 스티브는 미소를 지으며 다른 테이블로 건너갔다.

 버키가 도끼눈을 뜨고 있었다. 플라스틱 컵을 손에 쥐고 클린트의 무릎 위에 앉아있는 나타샤를 향해서. “염병할, 반즈.” 나타샤가 말했다. “이건 너랑 아무 상관도 없는 거야, 네— 남편하고도.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하더니 웃으면서 버키에게 손가락질을 했다. 왜냐하면. 버키의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐던 것이다. 하지만 입가에는 살짝 웃음이 걸렸다. “이건 이웃 파티 같은 거야, 너넨 그냥 우연히 얻어걸린 거라고, 그 빌어먹을 핑계랑— 너희와 너네 그 법적 자격 변경 말이야. 솔직히 말해서.” 나타샤가 한 입에 남은 펀치를 전부 털어넣으며 말했다. “너흰 이거하고 완전 무관하거든.” 그러더니 나타샤는 고개를 돌려 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “너희 미에라 목사님네 형이 70구 담당 경찰서장인 거 알았어? 난 그거 오늘 알았거든. 알아서 나쁠 건 없다니까.” 나타샤는 그렇게 말하고는, 잔을 다시 채우려고 손을 뻗었다.

 

 

 

 “먼 길 따라 집으로 : 버키 반즈 브루클린으로 돌아오다"

 


End file.
